Ghosts
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: [CAP 12 NO AR! ::agora de verdade::] Lila Iwata é assistente de um caçador de fantasmas, Kai Hiwatari. Eles têm um novo caso para resolver, e este promete ser muito mais complicado. KaixOC. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Ghosts**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Um trabalho assustador e o pior chefe do mundo: essa era a vida de Lila Iwata. KaixOC_

* * *

Me chamo Lila Iwata e não tenho um emprego nada normal. Se é que se pode chamar de emprego, eu chamo de **tortura diária. **

Os motivos de meu emprego ser uma tortura:

1- Quando comento com meus amigos o que eu faço, eles riem de mim.

2- Passo por situações assustadoras que nenhum filme de terror conseguiu me proporcionar.

3- Meu chefe é um tremendo cabeça dura que não valoriza o meu trabalho, só sabe reclamar, reclamar e reclamar.

* * *

**01h47min AM.**

Eu bocejei e me espreguicei na cadeira. Olhar aqueles monitores era tão chato! Principalmente, de madrugada, quando ninguém se importa em lhe dar uma boa xícara de café e a pessoa ao seu lado diz uma palavra a cada duas horas. Era melhor estar com uma **pedra** ao meu lado, talvez ela fosse mais falante. Embora, no fim das contas, não haja muita diferença entre um e outro.

- Iwata. - o garoto de cabelos bicolores me chamou, no tom seco de sempre.

- Sim?

Olhei-o. Ele era tão lindo! Seria tão perfeito se ele fosse menos...

- Não te contratei para dormir.

Hiwatari.

* * *

Descrevendo o Hiwatari em duas palavras. Lindo (sim, e muito) e arrogante, mas arrogante **mesmo**. Passo o dia inteiro acompanhando-o naquele trabalho exaustivo e perigoso e ele nem liga para mim. Argh, eu sou o cúmulo de um funcionário que não recebe reconhecimento!

Ah, meu trabalho?

Bom, eu sou...

Uma caçadora de fantasmas! Ok, sou a assistente de um caçador de fantasmas, mas dá fim dá no mesmo, porque vai ser esquisito do mesmo jeito. E, cá entre nós, não é o tipo de emprego que seus pais teriam orgulho de anunciar que é a área de seu filho. Sinceramente, minha mãe andaria com um saco na cabeça se eu saísse falando por aí.

Bah, e nada de pensar em Ghost Busters! Já ouvi muitas comparações e piadinhas sobre isso. E, pelo amor de Deus, não comece a cantar aquela música.

Ao contrário do que os piadistas de plantão e fãs do filme pensam, meu trabalho consiste em: instalar câmeras e aparatos de som pela casa que supostamente está sendo assombrada e ficar olhando do local onde instalamos os monitores para ver se algo acontece. Com base nos fatos e acontecimentos enquanto estamos presentes, meu chefe concluí algo, chama um exorcista (eu os apelidei de "dedetizadores") e fim de papo. Só que o problema é que acontecem tantas coisas comigo entre esse tempo!

E você pose estar se perguntando: **como** eu vim parar nesse emprego?

Kai Hiwatari, meu "querido" chefe, colocou uns anúncios pela cidade procurando um médium. Lá estava eu, andando pela cidade, quando pego um destes papéis. Fazia tempo que meu pai me mandava buscar algo para fazer. Pensei que ia chegar lá, fingir que estava vendo algo para algum programa de TV clandestino e ganhar uma graninha nada honesta, mas chego lá e sabe o que eu descubro? Que eu sou realmente médium. Eu nunca tinha visto um único espírito antes de vir trabalhar aqui! Hiwatari me contou que havia um feitiço do papel e apenas os médiuns podiam lê-los. Pensei: "Feitiço? Médium? Esse cara é louco!". O problema é que ele pagava um bom salário por isso. Droga, a tentação pelo dinheiro! Acabei cedendo à tentação e hoje cá estou, no meio de uma coisa que eu acreditava ser pura loucura.

* * *

**02h17min AM. **

- Iwata.

- O que é? - eu perguntei, irritada. Lá ia ele reclamar sobre alguma coisa de novo.

- A temperatura do quarto cinco diminuiu.

Entre nossos aparatos tecnológicos para procurar fantasmas, está uma câmera de infravermelho. Quando os espíritos aparecem em algum lugar, a temperatura começa a cair bruscamente, e isso é captado pela câmera de infravermelho, pois os móveis, antes à temperatura ambiente, começam a ficar gelados. E quando os espíritos aparecem, lá vou eu tentar "conversar" com eles.

- Ah, eu não quero ir até lá! - eu disse desesperada.

- Quer ser demitida? - ele retrucou.

Grr... Já estou indo, chefinho! Oh, alguém me lembre de dar um soco nele se eu voltar viva!

Fui resmungando até o quarto cinco. Abri a porta, tudo parecia normal. Nada se mexendo, sem barulhos estranhos e sem espíritos. Suspirei de alívio. Observei os cantos, chequei as câmeras e os microfones. Tudo normal. Aaah, aquele Hiwatari estava tentando se livrar de mim! Ele queria apenas me tirar da sala para poder ter seu "momento de paz". Maldito! Ele que engolisse o momento de paz dele, quando eu voltar para aquela sala eu vou dar uns bons cascudos nele, e ele terá um momento de enxaqueca!

Girei a maçaneta da porta. Ela não abriu.

Droga, até as portas tem algo contra mim!

A maldita porta insistia em não abrir. E eu deveria ter trazido um casaco, eu estava morrendo de frio...

Espera aí...

Frio? Porta trancada?

Virei para trás, instintivamente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Hello, people! Sentiram saudades de mim, né?

...

Não? Ah, ok, eu supero.

Então, agora falando sobre a fanfic. Me inspirei pacas assistindo o anime Ghost Hunt (é muito bom, eu recomendo!) e essa idéia acabou me surgindo. Queria fazer uma fanfic de suspense e não muito melosa, usando minha OC que amo de paixão (lembram da Lila em EOGDV, né?). O que vocês podem esperar da fanfic: cenas assustadoras, suspense, os monólogos de Lila (quem leu minha outra fanfic sabe bem do que falo, os pensamentos dela costumam ser bem expressivos), muita confusão e o gênio forte do nosso querido Hiwa-kun! (haha, não o chamem assim, ele pode tentar matá-las!). Pretendo usar somente a narração em primeira pessoa nesta fanfic (ao contrário de EOGDV, onde eu usava uma narração bem diferente), porque pretendo trabalhar bem o lado psicológico da Lila e deixar o Kai como ele é: misterioso. O problema é conseguir isso.

Bom, este capítulo é curto justamente porque é um prólogo, mas prometo capítulos grandinhos e bem trabalhados. Espero que gostem do tema e cantem muito a música do Ghost Busters!

See ya!


	2. Capítulo 01

**Ghosts**

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

* * *

_Um trabalho assustador e o pior chefe do mundo: essa era a vida de Lila Iwata. KaixOC_

* * *

**03h45min PM, cinco de Dezembro.**

Ouvi o toque estridente e repetitivo do telefone. Com o queixo apoiado na mão e olhos sonolentos fitei o aparelho, com a luz vermelha piscando desesperadamente. Desde que fui contratada a esse emprego, tenho impressão que minha função não é ser médium, mas sim, algo parecido com ser estagiário. Leia-se: faço **tudo**, menos o que eu deveria realmente fazer. Sou obrigada a ficar nesta mesa a maior parte do dia, enquanto o chefe vaga pelas ruas ou se tranca em seu "escritório". A sério, nunca entrei lá, e tenho até medo do que pode ter lá. Aliás, é um fato que me instiga. Será que há estantes e mais estantes cobertas de livros sobre lendas e espíritos, ou algo mais tecnológico, como computadores e novos aparatos que nos permitem ver os fantasmas? Ou pior... Artigos exóticos, como caveiras humanas e coisas do tipo! Tá, viajei um pouco. Fico com a segunda opção, tenho a leve impressão que ele ignora totalmente o fato de ter uma médium e confia mais em câmeras do que no que eu vejo com meus próprios olhos.

Um tapa forte na mesa me despertou dos pensamentos. Era ele, Kai Hiwatari. Arrogante como sempre.

- Atenda de uma vez esse telefone. - ele disse, de um tom tão sem vida que chegava quase a ser calmo, o que contrastava, e muito, com a ação anterior.

Sem querer contrariar o idi... er, digo, o Hiwatari, retirei o telefone do gancho.

- Agência Hiwatari de Controle de Manifestações Psíquicas. Posso ajudar? - Finalmente, o nome do meu querido lugar de trabalho. Batizado pelo próprio Hiwatari e, como não podia deixar de ser, com o sobrenome carimbado em meio a ele. Acho o nome de extremo mau gosto, é tão... Hiwatari! Argh!

- Ahn...

A pessoa do outro lado da linha hesitava um pouco em falar. Reconheço que não é tão fácil quanto dizer "Quero uma pizza de mussarela", mas há limites para a paciência de uma secretária!

Ahn... Eu me chamei de secretária?

- Fale logo! - eu resmunguei, porque a demora já estava me dando nos nervos.

- Eu sou Yui Taniyama. - ela finalmente falou. - Tem uma casa abandonada ao lado da minha... A noite dá para se escutar gritos e coisas do gênero. E um dia, - a garota do outro lado da linha engoliu em seco. - eu vi uma mulher com kimono branco na janela! Foi assustador!

- Posso anotar o endereço? - eu perguntei.

Enquanto a garota dizia o endereço, arrisquei dar uma olhada para o lado de dentro do escritório do meu chefe. Como sempre, porta fechada.

Anotei os dados que o Hiwatari sempre me pedia para anotar sobre as solicitações de serviço. Ele nunca pega algum caso que julga ser inútil. Abri a gaveta para guardar o papel, mas algo me chamou a atenção.

O mesmo endereço da chamada anterior?

**

* * *

**

**02h17min AM, seis de Dezembro.**

Lembrei-me daquele momento em especial naquela hora. Yui havia me contado sobre a mulher usando quimono branco que vira na janela, e em outras chamadas para o local, muitos haviam comentado sobre a tal mulher, e ela estava ali, olhando diretamente para mim. Os longos cabelos negros encobriam parte do rosto. Senti meu coração pulsar forte em meu peito. Repetia para mim mesma: "vá embora". Encostei-me à porta. Era incrível como as coisas pareciam extremamente frias naquele momento.

O pior é que em horas de pânico, eu não consigo gritar. Eu sussurrava algo como "Hiwatari, me ajude", mas claro ele não iria me ouvir. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo canto dos meus olhos. Eu ia morrer. Meu coração batia forte em meu peito e chegava até a doer. Estava cada vez mais frio, senti minhas mãos tremerem enquanto eu ainda tentava, inutilmente, abrir a porta.

A garota andava em minha direção. Na verdade, deslizava no ar. Olhei a parte inferior do quimono. Ela não tinha pernas!

Isso quer dizer que...

Gritei novamente, e desejei que o Hiwatari ouvisse. Eu não conseguiria fazer mais que isso. A garota agarrou meu braço. Senti uma ardência, logo depois um dor terrível.

Droga, que tipo de médium eu sou que não consegue lidar com um simples fantasma?

Senti tudo a minha volta girar e a minha visão escurecer, enquanto eu sentia que estava caindo.

_Salve-me, Hiwatari. _

* * *

- Iwata! - o ouvi gritar, enquanto eu abria lentamente os olhos. Estava tão chocada que não conseguia responder. - Iwata, responda! - ele me sacudia.

- Hiwatari... - respondi, recuperando o fôlego. Quando eu respondi, logo ele se tornou inexpressivo como sempre e sentou-se em frente aos monitores. Antes ele estava preocupado comigo ou no que ele diria à polícia se eu tivesse morrido?

E logo me lembrei.

Ela não tinha pernas, usava um quimono branco. Ela era uma yuurei!

- Hiwatari, havia uma yuurei naquele quarto! - eu gritei, tão de repente que até eu me assustei. Mas, claro, Hiwatari apenas moveu a cabeça devagar, olhando-a com aquele olhar "pare de gritar, sua irritante" de sempre.

Yuurei são fantasmas de mulheres (geralmente) que sofreram desilusões amorosas, maus tratos ou têm remorso por suas más ações. São perigosas porque geralmente são vingativas e cruéis. Dizem que se você as olhar muito nos olhos, você fica louco. Aparecem entre as 2h e 3h da madrugada. Mas, apesar de tudo, são incrivelmente comuns em casas mais antigas ou casas que foram construídas no mesmo terreno onde existia a casa amaldiçoada.

- Yuurei?

Concordei com a cabeça. Mas logo um ardência no braço me fez desviar a atenção. Uma queimadura horrível marcava o local onde a yuurei havia agarrado meu braço.

**

* * *

**

09h15min AM, sete de Dezembro.

Bocejei. Estou quase chegando à conclusão que bocejar é o que faço de melhor. Estava morta de cansaço, após ter tido apenas cinco horas de sono. Mal dormidas, aliás. Uma série de pesadelos me perseguiu durante a noite, fazendo com que eu acordasse assustada e lembrasse o rosto daquela garota no quarto. Hiwatari já me esperava em frente à casa assombrada. Argh! O maldito nem estava cansado, não havia um tom mais escuro embaixo dos olhos dele!

- Bom dia, Hiwatari. - eu disse, numa tentativa fútil de ser simpática.

Ele não respondeu. Fitava a casa, concentrado. Seus olhos inexpressivos não deixavam passar muita emoção, mas eu sei que ele deveria estar tramando algo ruim. Para mim, é claro.

Subimos até a sala onde instalamos os monitores, em silêncio. Ele voltou as imagens para verificar se não tínhamos perdido alguma outra aparição durante o tempo em que não estávamos lá, durante a manhã. Inexpressivo como sempre. Eu repassava mentalmente o tom preocupado que eu nunca ouvira antes dele. O jeito como ele havia dito "Iwata" foi quase meigo, aliás. Isso realmente tinha ficado na minha cabeça.

Odeio esses momentos silenciosos demais. Claro, eu deveria estar acostumada por ter um chefe como o Hiwatari, mas o silêncio de quando ele está planejando algo é o pior de todos. É um silêncio... Silencioso demais. E dá para sentir que a respiração dele é um pouco mais tensa.

- Iwata, qual a sua experiência com exorcismos? - ele perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da tela. Quase pude ver um sorriso maquiavélico estampar aquele rosto, porque ele havia achado uma boa maneira de me meter em encrenca.

- Ahn, nenhuma... - eu respondi, um pouco sem jeito e sem saber aonde ele ia conduzir aquela conversa.

- Mas já assistiu alguns antes, não?

- Sim.

- Então vista. - ele jogou para cima de mim um tecido branco, que caiu sobre a minha cabeça. Não enxerguei nada, mas ouvi ele bater a porta ao sair.

Aaaaaargh! O que ele pensa que eu sou? Ele não pode me tratar assim! Maldito, ele vai ver só!

Chutei a parede umas duas vezes, até decidir que não valia a pena correr o risco de quebrar o pé por causa do desgraçado. Desdobrei o tecido e descobri que era um quimono. Vesti, obedecendo a ordem de má vontade. Abri a porta, para indicar que já havia me trocado, mas sem lançar um mísero olhar a ele. Tá, lancei um olhar só para verificar se ele estava lá... Argh! Quem estou tentando convencer? Eu o olho o tempo todo! E eu detesto, só para constar.

Ele entrou no quarto, e eu poderia jurar que havia algo nos lábios dele muito parecido com um sorriso. Oh, não! Ele estava rindo!

Gente, momento histórico! Kai Hiwatari **rindo**? Meu Deus, eu só posso ter ido parar numa dimensão paralela, pois, de acordo com leis naturais que regem este planeta, Kai Hiwatari **nunca** ri!

- Qual é a graça, babaca?

E de acordo com as ditas cujas leis naturais você não deve xingar Kai Hiwatari nem em pensamento. Mesmo que eu o faça sempre.

Ele se assustou com a pergunta imediata e grosseira, mas logo voltou a rir.

- O que foi? Tem algo na minha cara? - eu perguntei, mais irritada ainda.

- Iwata... - ele começou, segurando o riso. - Você está parecendo um fantasma! - e desembestou a rir de novo.

Ahn, ok. Eu sou meio pálida mesmo, mas isso é algo grande o suficiente para fazer o Hiwatari rir?

- Hiwatari, você está bem? - eu perguntei, visto que era muito, mas muito medonho vê-lo rindo. Medonho é pouco, é assustador! Quero voltar ao quarto com a yuurei!

Ele parou de rir abruptamente, retornando àquele olhar de "estou lhe ignorando solenemente". Eu poderia ter suspirado de alívio. Mesmo que eu reclame que ele seja muito sério e frio comigo, Kai Hiwatari **rindo da minha cara** também não é confortável.

- Vá até o quarto cinco. - ele disse, a voz fria de sempre.

- Mas as yuureis só aparecem entre as duas e três da...

- Eu sei disso e não preciso que me explique. - ele me cortou. - Agora vá até o quarto cinco.

- Ok. Mas me explique, por que estou vestindo um quimono?

Ele não me respondeu, mas o olhar que ele lançou contra mim deveria ser algum tipo de resposta. Era como "pare de perguntar e vá a droga do quarto cinco de uma vez". Como eu não queria discutir nem provocar crise de riso e muito menos ser despedida, concluí que seria melhor obedecer à ordem do chefe.

* * *

Fui até aquele maldito quarto de novo. Meu coração batia aflito em meu peito. A verdade é que eu estava morrendo de medo.

Não sei exatamente o que eu deveria fazer naquele quarto, então fiquei estática, olhando para a câmera.

- _Iwata._ - a voz do Hiwatari saindo do microfone que sobressaltou. Droga, sempre me esqueço que instalo ele nos quartos e sempre me assusto. - _Faça exatamente o que eu lhe disser._

Engoli em seco.

Senti que algo assustador viria pela frente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Então, meus povos e povas (acho que mais povas xD), o que acharam do capítulo?

O capítulo já estava escrito no meu computador, mas, como não podia deixar de ser, a baka aqui quis reescrevê-lo todo! Tá, algumas partes continuam iguais ao que eu tinha aqui inicialmente, mas eu mudei muita coisa! Eu ia postá-lo antes, mas eu passei para minha betareader e ela não tinha me respondido e, hoje, na última hora, quando eu já ia postar, a menina aparece! Gente, ela é vidente :O Ah, esqueci de citá-la da vez passada: fanfic betada por Gabi B. Moony! (como sempre n.n) Gostaria de agradecer a todas que me mandaram reviews, fiquei muito feliz mesmo \o/ Prometo continuar em breve! (já tenho metade do segundo capítulo escrito! Mesmo sabendo que eu vou ter uma crise de "não está bom" e querer mudar o pouco que já tenho)

Bye o/


	3. Capítulo 02

**Ghosts**

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

* * *

_Um trabalho assustador e o pior chefe do mundo: essa era a vida de Lila Iwata. KaixOC_

_Fui até aquele maldito quarto de novo. Meu coração batia aflito em meu peito. A verdade é que eu estava morrendo de medo. _

_Não sei exatamente o que eu deveria fazer naquele quarto, então fiquei estática, olhando para a câmera._

_- Iwata. - a voz do Hiwatari saindo do microfone que sobressaltou. Droga, sempre me esqueço que instalo ele nos quartos e sempre me assusto. - Faça exatamente o que eu lhe disser._

_Engoli em seco._

_Senti que algo assustador viria pela frente. _

* * *

_- Iwata, quero que se concentre apenas em mim, nada do que aconteça nesse quarto deverá interferir nisso. Compreende? - _a voz que saia do microfone me dava a sensação de não estar sozinha no quarto, então me senti um pouco mais tranqüila.

- Sim. - assenti. Não sei como, se eu estava morrendo de medo justamente do que poderia acontecer no quarto.

- _O que você lembra exatamente dos exorcismos que presenciou?_

O que eu lembro? Eu fico o tempo todo de olhos fechados! Tá, a maior parte do tempo. Alguma coisa eu vejo, porque sou curiosa ao extremo. Mas devia haver algo no vácuo conhecido como "memória da Lila sobre exorcismos" que guarde alguma lembrança importante sobre isso!

- Não muita coisa. - respondi receosa caso o Hiwatari se irrite com a minha resposta.

Ouvi algo como "isso vai ser difícil" e quase pude ouvir os pensamentos dele. Acho que ele deveria estar murmurando coisas para si mesmo. Ele é, definitivamente, estranho.

- _Você se lembra de algum mantra?_

_- _Se eu me lembro do quê?

- _Mantra. - _ele repetiu tão devagar que eu pensei que ele fosse soletrar depois.

- O que exatamente é isso?

Ouvi-o suspirar desanimado. Provavelmente pensou "Por que eu contratei a Iwata?" ao mesmo tempo em que eu pensei "Por que eu estou nesse emprego?". Hum... Pensar que ele pensou junto comigo é até reconfortante. Não ouvi resposta a minha pergunta e, por um bom tempo, ficou um silêncio ruim naquele quarto. Tive uma idéia! Vou fazer amizade com aquela yuurei, já que depois que eu morrer provavelmente virarei uma, daí eu finalmente vou ter alguém que mantenha uma conversa decente comigo! Será que pessoas que sofreram decepções em seus empregos também viram yuurei?

_- Lila._ - ele chamou. Uh-oh, Kai Hiwatari me chamando pelo primeiro nome? Considerando que normalmente ele me chama de Iwata, deve ser pior do que quando minha mãe me chama pelo nome inteiro.

- Sim?

- _Estou indo aí._

Será que eu devo considerar isso algo bom?

* * *

- Eu vou falar bem devagar, para que você possa entender. - ele começou, mal entrando no quarto. Sua expressão não era das melhores, mas também não era das piores. O que significava que ele não estava irritado comigo. Não muito.

Mas o jeito que ele falou comigo... Argh! Agora eu sou retardada? Maldito!

- Hiwatari, eu não sou burra! - eu resmunguei para mim mesma, cerrando o punho. O problema é que o desgraçado tem ouvidos de aço.

Ele me olhou com uma cara... Bem, o Hiwatari só sabe fazer duas caras, que é aquela de "você vai morrer se não ficar quieta" e a de "não estou nem aí para você e o resto do mundo", mas eu podia jurar que aquela significava "não é o que parece". Cara, trabalhar com ele me deixa louca! Estou inventando frases para as caras inexpressivas dele.

- Ajudaria bastante se você me explicasse o que quer que eu faça! - eu resmunguei novamente.

- Não preciso. É óbvio. - ele disse simplesmente, virando as costas a mim e começando a ajustar uma das câmeras do quarto.

- O que é óbvio? - eu perguntei. Eu podia parecer burra (e estava me convencendo que era mesmo), mas eu precisava saber que diabos eu tinha de fazer!

- Você vai fazer um exorcismo.

- O QUÊ?

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Maldito Hiwatari! Maldito!

Agora além de eu fazer todos os trabalhos que aparentemente eu não teria de fazer, tenho de fazer um exorcismo?

Ah, ele me paga!

Estou com uma tremenda vontade de pular no pescoço dele!

* * *

Cerrei o punho. Minha maior vontade era de lhe meter um soco, mas eu ainda estava calculando se deveria mesmo fazer isso.

- Já que você não sabe nenhum mantra, você pode murmurar uma coisa qualquer. Só precisa ficar sentada e usar aquilo. - ele disse, apontando para um objeto muito esquisito no chão.

Sentei no chão, como já tinha visto alguns exorcistas fazerem, mas estava um pouco incerta sobre como eu deveria usar o objeto estranho no chão. Parecia uma planta, mas também parecia um peixe. Era uma mistura de baiacu com samambaia. (N.A.: Alguém consegue imaginar algo assim? O.O) Mas tenho certeza que não era nenhum dos dois. Deve ser uma das coisas estranhas que o Hiwatari deve guardar no escritório maligno dele, junto com os crânios dos antigos assistentes.

- O que você está esperando?

Olha, acabei de arranjar meu próprio mantra: eu odeio o Hiwatari, eu odeio o Hiwatari, eu odeio o Hiwatari...

Comecei a murmurar uma coisa qualquer (que se parecia muito com "eu odeio o Hiwatari", mas claro, dito por um fanho de língua presa, não ia arriscar ser assassinada pelo chefe, né?).

Senti o olhar dele fixo em mim, e comecei a gaguejar. Passamos uns longos minutos fazendo aquilo, e nada aconteceu. Eu me irritei.

- AHH! NÃO ACONTECE NADA! Porque eu estou fazendo isso? - eu comecei a resmungar, jogando o baiacu-samambaia longe. - Você está me fazendo de boba, Hiwatari!

Ele estava prestes a fazer um olhar maligno, quando escutamos um barulho de batidas. Alto e constante.

Era como se alguém estivesse batendo todas as janelas e portas, e como se algo estivesse amplificando esse som. Logo notei que a porta do quarto onde estávamos batia, e que o chão parecia tremer. Pensei que as câmeras, microfones e caixas de som na sala fossem cair no chão, mas elas não saíram do lugar. Hiwatari permaneceu impassível, enquanto eu estava totalmente desesperada. Meu coração seguia o mesmo ritmo das batidas, acelerado. Eu sabia o que era aquilo.

- Não pode ser! - eu gritei, enquanto reconhecia o tipo de assombração. - Poltergeist...?

**Continua**

* * *

Nota da autora: Minna, gomen pela demora!

Eu fiquei com um bloqueio x.x Além de não saber se devia mesmo colocar a aparição de poltergeist ou não, porque não é um fantasma japonês (até onde sei, os japoneses tem um fantasma japonês parecido com este, mas eu não consegui encontrar o nome x.x Se alguém souber, poderia me falar? 8D). Bem, mas eu precisava colocá-lo, pois a história vai seguir bem o rumo que eu gostaria (nos próximos capítulos isso já vai ficar mais claro). Agradeço aos reviews novamente, vocês me deixam muito feliz mesmo! E desculpem essa autora que demora a postar as coisas T.T

Nha, não sei se devo prometer que continuarei em breve ç.ç (bah, se bem que promessa de ficwriter estudante ninguém leva muito a sério mesmo... Ou leva?)

Mas, claro, não os deixarei na mão, nunca! :3

Kissu :*


	4. Capítulo 03

**Ghosts**

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

_O pior chefe do mundo e uma casa repleta de fantasmas. A vida de Lila não poderia ser pior. KaixOC (romance subentendido)_

* * *

_Ele estava prestes a fazer um olhar maligno, quando escutamos um barulho de batidas. Alto e constante. _

_Era como se alguém estivesse batendo todas as janelas e portas, e como se algo estivesse amplificando esse som. Logo notei que a porta do quarto onde estávamos batia, e que o chão parecia tremer. Pensei que as câmeras, microfones e caixas de som na sala fossem cair no chão, mas elas não saíram do lugar. Hiwatari permaneceu impassível, enquanto eu estava totalmente desesperada. Meu coração seguia o mesmo ritmo das batidas, acelerado. Eu sabia o que era aquilo. _

_- Não pode ser! - eu gritei, enquanto reconhecia o tipo de assombração. - Poltergeist...? _

* * *

O Hiwatari não demonstrou nenhuma reação ao que eu dizia, continuava olhando para algum ponto do chão atrás de mim, fixamente. Virei para trás e não vi nada. O que diabos ele olhava? Para mim, aquela falta de reação dele me dava a sensação de estar totalmente desprotegida naquele quarto.

A porta continuava a bater.

Cada vez que ela batia, o barulho parecia ficar ainda mais alto. Tampei os ouvidos com as mãos.

Dei outra olhadela **discreta** em direção ao chefe, que continuava parado, olhando para o mesmo lugar. Como ele conseguia manter a calma daquele jeito, com aquele maldito barulho e o simples fato de que estávamos realmente sendo atacados por um poltergeist? Olhei novamente para onde ele olhava.

Então eu notei.

Havia uma sombra sendo projetada para aquela faixa do piso. A sombra da porta se abrindo e fechando, ou seja, uma faixa de luz que sumia e aparecia. E quando a faixa de luz aparecia, dava para se ver uma espécie de...

Braço?

Olhei para a porta e depois para o chão. Não havia ninguém na porta, mas na sombra dava para se ver algo como um braço, que provavelmente era o que abria e fechava a porta. Fiquei tão assustada, que, por impulso, agarrei o Hiwatari pelo braço, que me encarou com aquele olhar mortal de sempre. Mas não iria soltá-lo. Pelo menos aquilo me fazia sentir que estava segura. E o Hiwatari tem um cheiro tão bom... Wah, porque estou pensando em cheiros agora?

A porta bateu mais uma vez, desta vez mais forte. Devo ter fincado as unhas no braço do chefe, mas ele não soltou nem ao menos um resmungo. Virei-me para ele, e notei o quanto os nossos rostos estavam próximos. Aquilo era tão... Estranhamente bom.

E o barulho cessou.

Assim, repentinamente, sem explicação. Fiquei mais alguns segundos em apreensão, pensando que podia ser apenas uma pequena trégua. Mas aquilo já havia ido embora.

Suspirei de alívio.

Olhei para o Hiwatari. Não era possível deduzir nada pela expressão dele, mas acho que também deveria estar se sentindo aliviado. Se bem que ele não tem umas reações muito normais.

Meus batimentos cardíacos já voltavam ao normal.

Tive a impressão de ouvir o chefe murmurar alguma coisa, mas não me dei ao trabalho de entender o que era. Ele devia estar pensando em algo que nos ajudasse a desvendar tudo aquilo. Provavelmente ao final do dia teria tudo resolvido, de maneira surpreendente para as pessoas que nos contrataram ficarem boquiabertas e as garotinhas ficarem babando. Essa parte sempre me irrita.

Soltei o braço dele. Provavelmente eu havia ficado bem corada. Por isso, virei meu rosto rapidamente. Não iria deixar ele saber que eu havia ficado vermelha por ter agarrado ele. E nem que gostei do cheiro dele... Er, deixe quieto. Isso não tem como ele saber.

Abri a porta e o escutei dizer:

- Vá checar as câmeras nos outros quartos.

Iwata faça isso, Iwata faça aquilo. É sempre assim.

Mas não estava com cabeça para discutir. Admito que ainda estava um pouco assustada por causa do poltergeist. Segui a passos firmes para o quarto ao lado. Não entendia o porquê, mas meu coração acelerou novamente.

Hesitei em frente à porta. Ouvi a porta do quarto onde estávamos abrir-se novamente e ouvi os passos do Hiwatari. Olhei para o lado, pensando que ele ia resmungar algo comigo.

Não havia ninguém.

Continuava parada em frente à porta do quarto, sem ação. Minha voz engasgou na garganta novamente. Podia sentir o suor frio em minhas mãos.

Tinha _quase_ a certeza de que não era a yuurei que apareceu de madrugada.

Mas o que poderia ser então?

Pensei em recuar e voltar para o quarto, mas, além da minha voz, minhas pernas também não obedeciam.

Maldito pânico.

A porta do quarto cinco abriu-se de supetão. Gritei o mais alto que pude.

* * *

- Droga, Iwata. - ouvi o Hiwatari resmungar, tampando os ouvidos tardiamente. - O que você está fazendo?

- E-e-e-e-eu? - senti minha face corar novamente, tamanho foi o mico que acabei de pagar. O que eu estava pensando afinal?

Eu estava imaginando coisas! Como sou boba!

- Não, a outra Iwata. - ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

- E-eu p-pensei q-q-q-que... Q-que... Que... - não consegui passar do "que". Eu ia dizer "Eu pensei que houvesse alguém ou alguma coisa aqui", mas a crise de gagueira não me abandonava.

Ele não esperou eu terminar de falar (gaguejar). Saiu andando em direção ao quarto principal/QG/o diabo que o valha.

* * *

Maldito Hiwatari!

Maldita gagueira!

Maldito emprego!

E, poder crer, cada uma daquelas frases foi pontuada com um chute na porta.

Até que me dei conta de uma coisa;

Essa não é _exatamente_ uma boa hora para ficar irritada...

Porque...

Acabei ficando sozinha nesse maldito corredor assustador!

Nãããão!

Eu quero ir com o Hiwa-kun! Não quero ficar nesse corredor escuro e feio!

Baaaah, Lila! Recomponha-se!

Ainda está de dia, afinal.

* * *

Engoli em seco. Eu não deveria ser tão medrosa assim.

- Lila... - ouvi um sussurro atrás de mim.

- Quem? - me virei, rapidamente.

Não havia ninguém.

Droga, estou cansada deste emprego. Estou cansada de virar-me para trás e não ver nada. E tão cansada de virar-me para trás e encontrar **alguma coisa**. Deveria ter me tornado garçonete!

- Lila Iwata... - ouvi de novo o sussurro. Era como se aquela voz descesse pelas paredes.

Estou realmente assustada. Sentia um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha.

Recuei, até minhas costas encontrarem-se com a parede gélida.

_E como essa coisa sabe o meu nome? _

- Me ajude.

O quê?

Ajuda? Mas... Por quê?

Então escutei novamente todas as portas e janelas batendo. Aquele maldito poltergeist.

A diferença é que estou sozinha agora.

E sei que não vou me safar de mais uma.

Droga.

Abri a porta do quarto a minha frente, rapidamente. Eu apenas não queria ficar no corredor. Não queria ficar sozinha com aquela voz.

E logo descobri que aquilo havia sido uma péssima escolha.

* * *

Regra da ajudante de caça-fantasmas número um: durante manifestações de poltergeist, não entrar em locais com muitos móveis, principalmente armários pesados e enormes, os quais você não conseguiria carregar consigo em dias de mudança (e deveria ser por isso mesmo que continuavam ali).

* * *

Pensei em abrir a porta para sair do quarto, mas já era tarde demais. Apenas tive tempo de colocar os braços em frente ao corpo.

Eu tenho plena certeza que aquele armário não vai desviar de mim para cair no chão.

E, mesmo que eu queira correr, há **alguma coisa** segurando minha perna.

Acho... Que dessa vez irei morrer.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A.: **Como é que vão os leitores mais legais do mundo? (disfarçando o capítulo atrasado)

Mas, bem, trago-lhes esse capítulo de Ghosts neste dia de Halloween! \o/

Bem, me pareceu adequado o.õ

Tá, creio que eu deva umas explicações a vocês... Pois devo mesmo u.ú

Então, o atraso deve-se àquele simples fato: falta de inspiração. Na verdade, não falta de inspiração a tudo, mas falta de inspiração para Ghosts. Eu escrevia um pouco e apagava, porque as cenas não estavam adequadas para o que eu queria que se desenvolvesse x.x Enfim, finalmente, após assistir a um filme de terror muito bom (Paranormal Activity), me inspirei e escrevi (com direito a autora levando enquanto escreve e afins).

E, tenho uma notícia maluca para lhes dar:

O capítulo 4 não lhes entregará o que está acontecendo de cara. E nem explicará o que aconteceu com a Lila. Mas é de extrema importância para a fanfic, e um dos mais tristes e sentimentais. E insanos o.õ. Mas não se desesperem, e acalmem-se! E pretendo lançá-lo rápido, para lançar o capítulo 5 (que explica o que houve), mas rápido ainda. Senão fica meio chato, né?

Beeem, então, até o capítulo 4!

Kisses :*


	5. Capítulo 04

**Ghosts **

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

* * *

_Lila Iwata é assistente de um caçador de fantasmas, Kai Hiwatari. Eles têm um novo caso para resolver, e este promete ser muito mais complicado. KaixOC (romance implícito). AU. _

* * *

_Pensei em abrir a porta para sair do quarto, mas já era tarde demais. Apenas tive tempo de colocar os braços em frente ao corpo. _

_Eu tenho plena certeza que aquele armário não vai desviar de mim para cair no chão. _

_E, mesmo que eu queira correr, há __**alguma coisa**__ segurando minha perna. _

_Acho... Que dessa vez irei morrer. _

* * *

Eu lembro-me muito bem de um armário caindo sobre mim, mas não sei exatamente o que aconteceu ali, só sei que senti muita dor no meu braço. Como foi que eu desmaiei? E porque ainda sinto o chão embaixo de mim, mas não a dor no braço?

Abri os meus olhos. O armário ainda estava no lugar, ainda estou usando aquele quimono estranho e meu braço não dói mais. Pensei que poderia tê-lo quebrado ou algo assim, mas ele está perfeitamente bem. Sinto-me, de alguma forma, entorpecida. Como se assistisse à minha própria vida pela TV.

Isso é estranho. Realmente estranho.

Quem havia erguido o armário? E porque essa mesma besta quadrada havia me deixado ali?

Bah, o Hiwatari é realmente idiota. Mas eu não pensei que fosse **tanto**.

Levanto-me devagar, pensando que irei sentir vertigens ou algo assim, mas estou absurdamente bem. Isso não é nem um pouco normal. Eu nunca estou bem assim. Sinto uma leveza no ar, algo como um alívio após algo muito ruim.

Isso se parece com aqueles finais de filme de terror, onde eu diria: "Oh, consegui fugir daquele pesadelo" e, daqui a pouco, poderei encontrar o Hiwatari, que após ter lutado contra os fantasmas bravamente, ter a camisa rasgada (nunca o vi sem camisa, mas deve ser algo agradável de olhar...) e alguns arranhões, conseguiu banir todos os fantasmas para a quinta dimensão após descobrir tudo o que estava acontecendo em cinco segundos, então se descobre apaixonado pela sua assistente atrapalhada e dorminhoca (eu!), e todo mundo termina feliz. Fim. Bah, o final me pareceu filme de comédia romântica, o que, **definitivamente**, minha vida não é.

Terra para Lila: PARE DE PENSAR EM ROMANCES COM O SEU CHEFE!

Ok, recado entendido. Estou realmente viajando. Vou averiguar o que aconteceu.

Ninguém no corredor. Estaria o Hiwatari ainda olhando para os monitores?

Ou pior, se for o outro tipo de final... E se só eu sobrevivi?

Bah, Lila, pare de pensar em filmes de terror e seu possíveis finais! O desgraçado deve estar no quarto principal, mal olhando para os monitores e fazendo pose de badboy, como sempre. Fui a passos firmes até o quarto.

Estava completamente vazio, nem um mísero monitor havia sobrado.

O Hiwatari me abandonou! E levou tudo com ele! Estou desempregada! E ele me odeia!

Ai, não! Maldita vida! O que eu faço?

- Iwata-san. - escutei o meu nome e me virei bruscamente para trás. Assustei-me quando me deparei com uma moça de cabelos negros e quimono branco, já pensando que era a yuurei. Mas logo me toquei que aquela ali na minha frente parecia muito mais... Viva. E ela não era assustadora. Era engraçado o quanto estávamos parecidas e o quanto parecíamos duas yuureis. Que coisa estranha.

- Quem é você? - eu perguntei, sem ao menos reparar o quanto poderia estar sendo grossa.

- Eu me chamo Yumiko. - ela disse, um tanto sem jeito. - Eu pensei que a Iwata-san poderia me ajudar.

- Eu? - eu respondi, apontando para mim mesma. Eu, uma pessoa tão incapaz, ajudando alguém? Coitadinha. Ela não deve saber direito quem eu sou. - E o que eu posso fazer?

- Você poderia mandar ele embora. Para eu poder ir embora daqui também. - ela respondeu, ainda parecendo desconfortável em conversar comigo, como se eu fosse famosa, importante ou algo assim. Aquela era uma resposta estranha.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, algo realmente estranho aconteceu.

Yumiko falava alguma coisa para mim, mas eu não conseguia escutá-la, como se estivesse assistindo à TV no mudo. Minha visão escureceu de repente, mas eu não me sentia desmaiada. O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

Senti o chão se quebrando abaixo de mim. Procurei algo em que pudesse me segurar, mas eu simplesmente caía. Meu corpo bateu com força no chão, e sei que devo ter me machucado feio.

Minha visão voltou.

Eu estava em um local mal-iluminado, a luz entrava apenas por uma pequena janela alta. Podia enxergar alguns armários de metal, caixas de papelão e algumas ferramentas na parede. Nada fora do comum.

Ouço a porta se abrindo. Uma faixa de luz formou-se no chão.

- Yumiko. - ouvi a voz de um homem, que me soou estranhamente familiar. Parecia... Ah, deixe quieto. Sem chances de ser quem estou pensando. - Yumiko, você vai morrer.

Olhei para o homem, mas não pude ver seu rosto, pois ele estava contra a luz. Meus olhos ardiam, como se eu tivesse passado um bom tempo no escuro e agora olhasse para aquela luz forte.

- Yumiko!

Levantei-me, rapidamente, e recuei imediatamente, quando vi o objeto longo e metálico que ele trazia em mãos. O homem avançou contra mim e me empurrou para o chão. Por que aquele homem pensava que eu era Yumiko?

_Será que era esse homem de quem ela falava? _

Ouvi um baque metálico. Vi a faca no chão, ainda brilhando ameaçadora. Mas não estava mais nas mãos dele.

O homem jogou-se ao chão, com as mãos na cabeça, contorcendo-se como se queimasse.

- Fuja... - ele disse, com esforço. Sua voz saía rouca, mas ainda me parecia extremadamente familiar. - Fuja... Lila.

Minha primeira reação seria correr sem olhar para trás.

Até que notei os cabelos bicolores.

Hiwatari?

* * *

Continuei fitando-o, sem ação. O que o Hiwatari estava fazendo ali? E que diabos está acontecendo?

Eu estava realmente assustada, não queria continuar ali. Mas... E o Hiwatari?

Não podia simplesmente sair correndo e deixá-lo ali, daquele jeito.

- Yumiko, você não vai fugir. - ele sussurrou, ameaçadoramente. Não se contorcia mais e olhava diretamente para mim. Aqueles olhos eram muito diferentes dos olhos do Hiwatari, eram cheios de... Algo que não consigo explicar o que é, mas me traz calafrios. - Eu disse que você ia morrer.

Senti um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Sentia como se... O meu filme estivesse chegando ao fim.

Só que não cheguei ao desfecho dele.

* * *

Meu corpo estava leve, sentia-me como se estivesse flutuando. Ainda tentava entender a cena que acabava de se passar. Quem era ou quem foi Yumiko? Por que ele queria matá-la? _Fuja, Lila. _Ele não havia me chamado de Yumiko, enquanto se contorcia. Era realmente o Hiwatari? O que se passava ali? Ele realmente parecia estar resistindo contra algo. Mas ainda não consigo entender.

Mas talvez não seja uma boa hora para divagar sobre o que aconteceu a talvez sobre aonde exatamente estou. Estava completamente escuro, mas me trazia uma sensação boa. Tão rápida como um flash de uma câmera fotográfica, uma pergunta passou pela minha mente: _Era essa a sensação de morrer?_

- Lila!

Ouvi o meu nome sendo chamado, abafado. Aquela poderia ser a voz do Hiwatari, mas é difícil identificar.

Penso em perguntar quem estava ali, mas sou interrompida bruscamente.

* * *

Uma luz ofuscou meus olhos por um momento. Mas logo pude me acostumar a ela. Sinto como se estivesse em movimento.

Eu... Estou voando?

Não, é diferente. Há algo me apoiando. É, estou em cima de algo, eu posso sentir, e é esse algo que se movimenta.

O que é esse lugar?

Ouço vozes, abafadas, distorcidas. Falam sobre mim?

Sinto-me agitada aqui. Sinto dor...

Escutei um estampido alto.

* * *

Volto ao escuro.

- Lila, acorde.

Acordar... Eu estou dormindo?

Isso tudo era um sonho?

- Volte, Lila.

_Não tenho muita certeza de que posso voltar. _

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A.: **Sei que prometi postar rápido. E ia realmente postar depois de uma semana, mas acontece que escrevi o capítulo na primeira vez e não gostei. E não reaproveitei nada dele :P. E não foi frescura não, acontece que ele estava uma doideira só (nem eu sabia o que estava acontecendo). Aí comecei a escrever este, que me pareceu mais adequado à fanfic e ao que eu queria passar. Bem, continua sendo um capítulo sem muitas respostas ao anterior, mas tem muitos pontos de importância para a fanfic (nos mínimos detalhes, prestem atenção neles! E façam-se as perguntas mais malucas, pois são exatamente elas que lhes farão descobrir muita coisa, não realmente os fatos). E continuo não gostando no capítulo, mas não vou reler senão eu o apago também ç.ç (descobri que se eu fico relendo muito acabo criando certo repúdio às minhas fanfics).

Mas, para alegria geral, o capítulo 5 está na metade, então vocês não ficam muito tempo sem saber o que aconteceu no capítulo 3.

E adoraria que escrevessem nos reviews as respostas ou perguntas que formularam-se em sua mente com o capítulo 8D

Kisses, até o próximo (que espero que fique melhor do que este -.-') :*


	6. Capítulo 05

**Ghosts **

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

* * *

_Lila Iwata é assistente de um caçador de fantasmas, Kai Hiwatari. Eles têm um novo caso para resolver, e este promete ser muito mais complicado. KaixOC (romance implícito). AU. _

* * *

_Não tenho muita certeza de que posso voltar. _

* * *

**3h40min PM, dezenove de Dezembro. **

A luz excessiva me cegou por instantes. Pisquei algumas vezes antes de poder enxergar alguma coisa.

Noto aos poucos os detalhes antes de associá-los. É, sou meio (muito) lerda quando acordo. Creio que se caísse um meteoro nessas horas eu apenas olharia e pensaria "Espero que não caia em cima do meu computador, onde eu acharei grana para um novo?", ao invés de alguma coisa que uma pessoa **normal** faria. Meu pai diz que meu cérebro é como computador lerdo, demora séculos para ligar e depois ainda não funciona direito. E às vezes penso que seja verdade. Ele tem a irritante mania de estar sempre certo, pelo menos no que se refere a mim.

Um quarto branco, cheirando a limpeza excessiva (algum daqueles malditos desinfetantes que o pessoal da limpeza usa) e me dando alergia (por isso eu detesto usar perfume, eles me dão alergia também, por isso não posso nem pensar em usar perfume). Odeio hospitais.

Sem pensar, tentei me sentar na cama. Ouch. Isso doeu. Talvez eu deva ser menos impulsiva e pensar mais um pouco antes de fazer essas bobagens.

Meu cérebro pouco a pouco volta à sua atividade normal. Lembro-me do armário caindo sobre mim, de algo que não pude ver segurando minha perna. Coloquei os braços em frente ao corpo, mas a tal coisa que me segurava puxou-me dali. Talvez estivesse me protegendo... Bah, que idéia estranha. Perdi o equilíbrio e caí de costas, e o armário caiu em cima do meu braço.

Falando em braço... Olhei para ele, talvez para ter certeza de que ainda continuava ali. Vi o gesso branco envolvendo-o da minha mão até acima do cotovelo.

Merda. Eu quebrei o braço. E o que eu faço agora sem a minha mão direita, já que sou destra? Que ódio! E o culpado de tudo tinha que ser o Hiwatari!

Xinguei até a quinta geração anterior da família Hiwatari, pois era culpa dele que eu estava naquele quarto checando as câmeras! E culpa dele que aquele maldito cheiro de hospital estava incomodando o meu nariz! E é culpa dele que...

Até que olho para a poltrona no canto do quarto.

_Ele estava lá._ Não consigo acreditar. Até esfregaria meu olhos ou me beliscaria, se eu não tivesse quebrado aquela droga de braço.

Hiwatari olhava pela janela. Às vezes realmente tenho vontade de perguntar no que ele pensa tanto.

Alguém abriu a porta do quarto, logo reconheci o meu pai. Mas não olhou para mim, estava concentrado em não derrubar o café expresso quente que trazia em mãos. Fechei os olhos, fingindo que dormia. Queria escutar o que eles conversavam. Tá, eu sei que é feio, mas eu não consegui me segurar!

- Cuidado, está quente. Vai lhe ajudar a manter-se acordado. - ouvi meu pai dizer. Pergunto-me quantas horas fiquei dormindo, para alguém precisar se _manter acordado_. - Lila não acordou?

- Não. - ele respondeu apenas, rudemente. Hiwatari realmente desmotiva qualquer um a conversar com ele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo instante.

- Eu ainda não entendo. - meu pai quebrou o silêncio. - Como ela mesma pôde causar isso tudo?

Opa, que história é essa? Eu posso ser desastrada, dorminhoca, bobona e tudo mais, mas não ao ponto de derrubar aqueles armários sobre mim! Mordi a língua para não dizer tudo isso, realmente queria ouvir ao resto da conversa. Não, eu **precisava** escutá-la.

- Provavelmente ela não sabe que causou tudo isto. - Hiwatari explicou. Tive a leve impressão de que não era a primeira vez que ele falava aquilo ao meu pai, pelo tom de voz de "Agora você entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?". Eu queria entender aquela história, mas cada vez entendo menos do que estão falando. - Não houve nenhum caso anterior com ela?

- Não... Ela mesma me disse que nunca tinha tido contato com fantasmas antes começar a trabalhar com você.

Pai, não diga isso! Agora ele vai pensar "E como ela começou a trabalhar comigo se nunca tinha visto um fantasma na vida?". Oh, adeus, emprego!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente. O ar parecia ficar mais pesado.

Admito, queria escutar aquela conversa para ver como o Hiwatari interagia com as outras pessoas. Talvez tivesse tido uma vaga esperança que ele fosse falar algo mais... Algo como... Bah, ok, sobre mim. Mas pelo rumo que aquela conversa tinha tomado, isto não aconteceria. Ah, que tipo de idéia foi aquela? Kai Hiwatari apenas se preocupa consigo mesmo e eu já sei disso há tempos. Meus pensamentos sobre ouvir conversas são interrompidos, quase que bruscamente:

- Ela não pode mais trabalhar comigo.

Não consegui me manter em silêncio depois dessa.

- O QUÊ? - eu gritei, me sentando na cama. - Ouch... - Péssima idéia. Minhas costas estavam muito doloridas, senti uma maldita tontura. Mesmo assim, não me deitei. - Com você pode me demitir assim? Só porque eu quebrei um braço agora eu sou inútil? - Na verdade, penso que ele sempre me achou inútil, mas releva. Terminei meu pequeno discurso ofegante e com as bochechas quentes.

Meu pai disse "Oh!" e ficou boquiaberto, sem ação. Seu rosto ia perdendo a cor gradativamente. Hiwatari ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eu nunca tinha visto dele fazer isso! É até um tanto... _Sexy_. Bah, Lila! Você e esses seus pensamentos esquisitos de novo! Argh! Como posso dizer que uma pessoa é sexy se essa mesma pessoa quer me demitir?

- Lila... Deixe-o explicar... - meu pai tentava me acalmar, finalmente saindo daquela expressão de quem viu um morto ressuscitar. Se bem que a atual situação não foi muito diferente disso.

- Explicar o quê? - eu cortei. - Como esse daí quer me tirar o emprego se eu quebrei o braço _por culpa dele_? Se ele não tivesse me mandado olhar as câmeras eu não estaria nessa maldita cama de hospital! Se não fosse por ele...

- Chega. - Hiwatari disse, e se retirou do quarto.

Senti um peso no meu peito.

Eu realmente não deveria ter dito tudo aquilo. Muito menos que a culpa fora dele. Eu que fui idiota e entrei naquele quarto.

Ah, que merda! Eu estou com remorso, por acaso? Ele mereceu o que eu disse!

Ou será que não?

Droga!

Mas não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! É por causa do emprego!

Detesto ficar confusa.

- Lila... - meu pai sentou-se na beira da cama. Ele sempre teve uma boa percepção do que as outras pessoas estão sentindo e provavelmente ele sabia exatamente da confusão de pensamentos em minha mente. - Eu acho... Que ele realmente pensa que a culpa é dele.

- Ah, o Hiwatari? Ele é tão orgulhoso que mesmo se tivesse sido culpa dele não admitiria!

- Como você é boba, Lila. - ele respondeu, afagando meus cabelos. - É melhor você descansar um pouco. Aliás, é melhor chamar um médico para examinar você depois desse escândalo todo.

* * *

**5h32min PM, dezenove de Dezembro. **

Uma enfermeira miúda e aparentando ser muito jovem (e também novata naquele emprego) abriu a porta do quarto, segurando uma prancheta em mãos. Imaginei se queriam me examinar de novo. Não, de novo não!

- Há uma pessoa querendo ver a senhorita Iwata. - ela olhou para a prancheta.

Quase criei uma esperança de que fosse o Hiwatari de volta, mas já descartei a hipótese. Ele não ia voltar. Não depois do que eu disse a ele.

- **Me** ver? Quem poderia ser? - perguntei a ela, descrente. Se fosse minha mãe, eles já a teriam deixado entrar. E meus pais não são de ligar para cada um de meus amigos para avisar que eu me machuquei. Busquei na minha mente alguém que viria me ver no hospital se algo acontecesse, mas não encontrei nada.

A enfermeira provavelmente não escutou a minha pergunta, mas estava empenhada em respondê-la a algum tempo, procurando pelo nome do misterioso visitante na prancheta.

- Eu não consigo encontrar o nome. - ela frustrou-se, murmurando (quase miando) a frase, mais para si do que para nós. - Mas ele disse que era quem pagava a conta! E me olhou com um olhar muito, mas muito intimidador...

Olhei para o meu pai, tentando indagar mentalmente: Se não era ele que pagava a conta... Quem pagava aquilo afinal?

- Ah, achei! - ela interrompeu o breve silêncio. - É o senhor Hiwatari... - ela encontrou um nome. Prendi minha respiração, não podia acreditar que ele, o Hiwatari... - Susumu Hiwatari.

Ahn? Quem é esse?

**Continua... **

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá, mais um capítulo aqui com vocês! õ/

Pretendia postá-lo antes, mas acabei tendo uma crise, pedindo ajuda para a beta, e depois reescrevendo um capítulo. Me parece que isso vai ser algo freqüente durante a escrita dessa fanfic... *suspira*

Enfim, vamos aos avisos, considerações e outras coisas que eu julgue importante. 8D

- Peço aos leitores que atentem às datas presentes no capítulo. Essa adiantada básica no tempo deve-se ao seguinte; eu queria intercalar um capítulo especial de Natal. Depois quis retirá-lo da fanfic e transformar em one-shoot, pois em algum lugar da minha mente, imaginei um desafio de Natal da Anamatéia. E não é que ela fez mesmo? OMG, sou quase uma vidente O: Aos que acompanham a fanfic (jura que você ia chegar - e agüentar - até o capítulo 5 se não acompanha a fanfic?), saibam que o especial de Natal irá fazer parte da fanfic, mesmo não tendo relação com fatos importantes e não sendo citado, algumas coisas, para quem o leu, farão algumas alusões a ele. A experiência de ler a fanfic torna-se mais interessante ao lê-lo (afinal, se fosse um capítulo que não servisse para nada mesmo, eu não iria fazê-lo, né?), então estejam atentos ao dia 24 ou 25 (ou 26, vai saber) de Dezembro. E ele encaixa-se exatamente entre o capítulo 6 e 7, para quem quiser colocá-lo numa linha com a história.

- Creio que vocês notaram aí a presença de um novo personagem. Não, não estou falando do pai da Lila, ele não é muito importante nessa história (embora em EOGDV ele fosse um super manjador, entendedor de lendas antigas e quase um vidente, aqui ele é um simples professor de história viciado em antigüidades), estou falando de Susumu Hiwatari. Aos que não sabem, Susumu é o nome do pai do nosso querido Kai. Ou seja, tcharaaam, algum conflito vem por aí! Mas não digo mais nada, senão estraga!

Enfim, até o próximo capítulo, que não prometo que seja em breve nem nada, mas prometo que me esforçarei para que seja õ/

Kiss :*


	7. Capítulo 06

**Ghosts **

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

* * *

_Lila Iwata é assistente de um caçador de fantasmas, Kai Hiwatari. Eles têm um novo caso para resolver, e este promete ser muito mais complicado. KaixOC (romance implícito). AU. _

* * *

_- Ah, achei! - ela interrompeu o breve silêncio. - É o senhor Hiwatari... - ela encontrou um nome. Prendi minha respiração, não podia acreditar que ele, o Hiwatari... - Susumu Hiwatari. _

_Ahn? Quem é esse?_

* * *

Minha cara de ponto de interrogação mudou assim que Susumu Hiwatari adentrou o quarto. Os cabelos bicolores, os mesmos traços, os mesmos gestos (ou ausência deles) [N.A.: Leiam a N.A. lá de baixo antes de resmungar]. A única coisa que os fazia um pouco diferentes eram os óculos e óbvia diferença de idade. E, cá entre nós, aquele conjunto emanava uma aura de charme. Inconfundível. Aquele era o pai do Hiwatari.

Notei que até o jeito de andar era absurdamente idêntico. A maneira como entrou analisando o quarto parecendo não se dar conta da existência das pessoas, provavelmente ignorando-as. Os dois deviam ter a mesma personalidade insuportável. Me pergunto como a senhora Hiwatari deve ser... Aposto que ela deve ser muito estranha para ter se casado com...

Ele desviou o olhar para mim, tão abruptamente que senti minhas bochechas corarem e meus pensamentos sendo interrompidos. Por um segundo, eu pensei que ele ouviu algo do que pensei. Descartei a hipótese estranha quando ele sorriu e disse:

- É a Lila Iwata, não é? A assistente médium?

Concordei com a cabeça e pensei sem querer: "O Hiwatari nunca faria uma pergunta óbvia dessas." Me censurei por pensar em uma coisa dessas justo agora. Realmente, os dois não tinham a mesma personalidade, mas eu não precisava ficar pensando no Hiwatari! Humpf!

- E você é...? - Susumu olhou para o meu pai.

- Hironobo Iwata. Sou pai dela. - meu pai se apresentou, fazendo uma curta reverência.

O pai do Hiwatari olhou em volta, como se estivesse à procura de algo.

- Onde está o Kai? - ele perguntou. Fiquei meio sem jeito para responder que ele fora praticamente enxotado do quarto.

- Ele... Hum... Foi... Já foi embora. - respondi.

- Entendo... Esse não é um lugar meio ruim para você? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se da cama.

Neguei com a cabeça. Bem, eu odeio hospitais, mas ele está pagando e tudo mais, não quero ser mal-educada. Ele é legal.

- Digo... Em relação a fantasmas. Não viu nenhum?

Fantasmas?

Senti meu sangue gelar. Quer dizer que tinha fantasmas ali?

Olhei para os lados, a procura de qualquer sinal de fantasmas. Notei a ausência do meu pai, que provavelmente deixou o quarto discretamente para não interromper o papo sobre fantasmas. Ou para pegar café, vai saber. Ele adora café.

Susumu ocupou a mesma cadeira que onde o Hiwatari estava momentos antes, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e me olhando com um **estranho interesse.** E sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso simpático, era um sorriso um tanto... Maligno.

- Você está bem machucada, não? - perguntou. Eu quase disse "Dã!" e ergui o braço quebrado por causa desta outra pergunta óbvia. Mas senti que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa depois daquilo. Era apenas uma introdução. - Me conte _com detalhes_ como isso aconteceu. - Pude ver que seus óculos... Ahn, quis dizer, olhos, brilhavam.

* * *

Hesitei um pouco antes de começar.

- Bem, eu... Eu estava checando as câmeras. Um poltergeist me atacou... Fiquei assustada - Admitir que tinha ficado assustada me fez ficar corada. Ora, uma médium que tem medo de fantasmas, que idiota! Verifiquei se ele não estava fazendo nenhuma cara estranha e continuei. - Entrei em um quarto, que tinha armários grandes e...

- Essa parte da história eu sei. - ele me cortou, ríspido. Sinto que a maneira dele agir mudou bastante depois que meu pai saiu do quarto. - Quero saber o que aconteceu antes, Lila. O que estava fazendo? Por que foi checar as câmeras? Por que estava sozinha em uma casa assombrada? - ele disparava as perguntas, algumas delas com um sério tom de reprovação.

- Eu... Eu e o Hiwatari estávamos simulando um exorcismo... - olhei para ele antes de continuar. A expressão dele não era muito favorável e ele cruzara os braços em frente ao corpo, sentando-se folgadamente na cadeira. Para quê ele queria aqueles detalhes? Será que também caçava fantasmas? Será que era fã de _Supernatural_? - Não aconteceu nada enquanto simulávamos, mas quando parei o poltergeist nos atacou. Ninguém se machucou. O Hiwatari pediu para que eu checasse as câmeras nos quartos. Eu... Eu ouvi uma voz. - hesitei um pouco na última frase, mas continuei porque o olhar antes interessado havia se tornado bem intimidador. Não era a toa que a enfermeira estava atrapalhada.

- E o que a voz disse?

- O meu nome... E depois pediu ajuda.

Era estranho lembrar daquilo. A voz me pedira ajuda.

- O seu nome... - repetia para si mesmo, sorrindo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Agora sei o porquê de o meu chefe ser uma pessoa tão estranha. - Houve alguma outra vez que se machucou durante um caso, _Lila_? - o fato de ele me chamar pelo primeiro nome com aquele tom me incomodava.

- Bem... - fiquei um tanto constrangida. - Várias vezes. - eu admiti. - Mas nunca foi nada grave e nem sempre por causa dos fantasmas! - acrescentei, mesmo que aquilo indicasse que eu era totalmente desastrada. Corei novamente.

- E o Kai lhe trata bem?

Essa pergunta me assustou. Eu não estava esperando isso. Por que aquela pergunta?

Que vontade de dizer: "Na verdade, ele me espanca todo dia, por isso vim parar no hospital". Mas acho que ele não ia achar muita graça. Não mesmo.

Fiquei pensando no que responder. Ele era arrogante comigo o tempo todo e parecia não ligar para o que os fantasmas fariam comigo, simplesmente me mandava ver o que estava acontecendo. Não é exatamente o exemplo de tratar uma pessoa bem, não? O tempo que gastei pensando nisso já foi suficiente como resposta.

- Entendo. - ele olhou para fora. Parecia estar se lembrando de alguma coisa. - Quando você vai voltar a trabalhar?

Segundo o médico, eu passaria um bom tempo com o gesso, mas nada que me impedisse de trabalhar. Quer dizer, eu não ia poder fazer nada sem minha amada mão direita, mas prefiro pensar que vou virar canhota neste meio tempo. Ah, se fosse apenas isso...

"Ela não pode mais trabalhar comigo."

Só de lembrar esta fala, já fiquei irritada. Como aquele bobão teve coragem de me demitir?

- Ele me demitiu. - e quis completar com: "Seu filho é um arrogante e insensível que só pensa nele mesmo, me machuquei por culpa dele e ele ainda me demite!", mas segurei a língua. Isso seria falta de educação. Vou continuar xingando o Hiwatari mentalmente.

Susumu também parecia estar resmungando mentalmente, ao fazer todas aquelas caretas. Fiquei com muita vontade de rir dele. Aí lembrei que também faço caretas enquanto penso.

Ele levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Podia ouvi-lo no corredor dizendo "Aquele idiota! Como pode fazer isso?", como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos e falando-os. É, até que ele é um cara legal.

Susumu entrou no quarto e sentou-se novamente na poltrona.

Senti algo estranhamente familiar.

Era aquele mesmo silêncio do meu chefe, ele estava tramando algo.

Após algum tempo em silêncio, ele me perguntou:

- Kai lhe disse o porquê de ter lhe demitido?

Lembrei do pedaço da conversa que escutei.

- O Hiwatari mencionou algo como "foi ela que causou tudo isto". - respondi. Mas eu também precisava perguntar algo. Eu também queria entender. - O senhor sabe algo sobre poltergeist?

Ele ficou sério. Na verdade, acho que ele ficou **muito** irritado.

Aaah, socorro, o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

* * *

Nota mental: não perguntar a Susumu Hiwatari se ele sabe algo sobre poltergeist. Ele sabe fazer um olhar maligno idêntico ao do filho.

- Você perguntou _se _eu sei alguma coisa sobre poltergeist? - ele gritou, levantando-se da cadeira e me lançando um olhar maligno muito parecido com o do Hiwatari. Concordei com a cabeça, assustada. - Se eu sei alguma coisa? Eu, Lila Iwata, sou um _especialista em fantasmas_. O melhor que você já deve ter conhecido. O que Kai sabe foi o que aprender comigo. Inclusive, ele me chamou aqui para explicar.

Fiquei boquiaberta. Quer dizer que o pai do Hiwatari era tão bom assim? Cara, ele ensinou tudo o que o Hiwatari sabe (inclusive o olhar maligno)! Susumu sabe tanto que **o Hiwatari** chamou-o para fazer uma explicação! Wow.

Todas as vezes que Hiwatari resolvia um caso, todos ficavam admirados. Ele sempre surpreendia as pessoas, concluía as coisas rapidamente (tão rápido que eu me sinto extremamente inútil) e o fato de ele não ser maior de idade fazia com que as pessoas não acreditassem que ele realmente tinha experiência com essas coisas. Provavelmente já teria resolvido o caso em que estamos trabalhando também.

- Poltergeist significa, em alemão, significa "espírito barulhento". - Susumu iniciou a explicação, mudando o tom de voz. Dava para notar que ele amava se exibir. - Como seu próprio nome diz, suas manifestações são caracterizadas por barulho, seja de batidas em portas, janelas, no chão. Os poltergeists sempre se utilizam de um objeto, nunca atacam diretamente uma pessoa e nem e a sua intenção. A temperatura nos objetos atingidos aumenta consideravelmente. Esse tipo de fantasma está sempre ligado a uma casa. Um exorcismo simples já é o suficiente para afastá-lo.

Até ali era o que eu já sabia. O primeiro caso que resolvi com Hiwatari foi um poltergeist e ele explicou tudo a mim e aos donos da casa. Ele era realmente especialista?

- Mas, existem dois tipos de poltergeist. _Geist_ também pode significar "mente de alguém vivo" e classifica erroneamente os eventos causados por humanos. Este tipo é um tipo de PK facilmente confundido com poltergeist, prefiro chamar de RSPK.

Fiquei totalmente perdida com as siglas. Perguntei a ele. E ele não gostou de ser interrompido.

- PK é a sigla para "psychokinesis" ou psicocinese. - ele revirou os olhos ao dizer isso, como se eu fosse muito burra por ter perguntado isso. - RSPK quer dizer "recurrent spontaneous psychocinesis", ou seja, psicocinesia espontânea recorrente. Continuando. - ele me lançou um olhar de "Não ouse me interromper de novo.". Os olhares dele dizem coisas que nem os do Hiwatari, fantástico. - Esse evento é causado por uma pessoa que possui capacidades paranormais ascendentes, geralmente a pessoa não sabe sobre eles. Normalmente são crianças ou pré-adolescentes, mas... - ele me olhou de cima a baixo, me senti novamente envergonhada. É, eu já havia passado desta fase há algum tempo. - Ocorrem algumas... Er, exceções. Pessoas com PK oculto e que são expostos a situações estremas. Como o medo que você sentiu ao ouvir aquela voz ou o sua frustação diante do resultado do exorcismo improvisado. Tudo foi você, Lila.

Estava chocada demais para responder. Muito chocada.

- E Kai Hiwatari dispensou uma assistente médium com poderes em ascensão. Aquele burro. Onde vamos arranjar outra assistente assim? - Susumu completou.

Wow, ele fez toda aquela explicação para depois xingar o filho. Esse cara é o máximo.

- Lila, você ainda trabalhará com ele. Mesmo que eu tenha que **obrigá-lo**.

**Continua... **

* * *

**N.A.: **Finalmente terminei esse capítulo! Estava cansada de hospitais! Já disse que não gosto de hospitais e do cheiro deles? É, o que a Lila diz é o que penso. Nah, nem tenho desculpas para a demora. Estou de férias, não viajei para lugar nenhum. Eu até poderia dizer que estou fazendo muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo (pois estou fazendo uma penca de coisas...), mas não é isso. É a famosa falta de inspiração. O capítulo não terminou em expectativas dessa vez. Mas não garanto isso nos próximos capítulos... Antes que alguém pergunte: _a fic não está próxima do fim_. Nem um pouco (se eu continuar postando nessa lerdeza toda acabo em 2012 _- e só porque o mundo acaba em 2012_ /brinks).

Para quem viu algumas imagens do mangá, vai notar que o pai do Kai não é assim tão parecido com ele (na verdade, não consigo ver muito semelhança entre os dois). Eu vi os scans depois de escrever esse capítulo (pessoa incompetente) e pensei "fuuuuu...", mas, mesmo assim, resolvi deixar assim mesmo, pois ia atrapalhar o que eu já imaginei. Esqueçam este detalhe. E ainda há uma penca de coisas envolvendo o pai do Kai vindo por aí. Sim, há muito mais sobre ele (não é só o personagem que brotou do nada para explicar sobre poltergeist porque a autora chutou o Kai para fora da cena). Eu deixo vocês formarem suas teorias.

Ah, outro detalhe. Vocês leram (não leram?) ali "...o fato de ele não ser maior de idade...", aí pensam, "Ele tem menos que 18? WTF? O.O". Nope, ele tem menos que **20**. A maioridade no Japão é aos vinte anos (aí você diz "hatachi" ao invés de "nijuu sai" /comosealguémtivesseperguntado). Bem, para ser mais exata, ele tem 19, pronto. :3

Bem, e sem querer fazer propaganda, mas já fazendo: no meu blog, Dark Moon Productions, há uma postagem sobre Lila Iwata (com todas as explicações para certas coisas e etc). Se alguém se interessar... 8D Enfim, não é importante nem nada, só para quem quiser saber mais e etc. Ah, fazer propaganda é tão legal! O:

Esta minha nota está completamente insana. _Ignorem-me!_

Ah, estou postando sem betagem. A beta viajou _[risca]e me largou aqui sozinha com esse capítulo sobre hospitais ç.ç[/risca] _e eu não queria atrasar o capítulo.

Enfim, até o próximo capítulo, people! õ/


	8. Capítulo 07

**Ghosts **

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

* * *

_Estava chocada demais para responder. Muito chocada._

_- E Kai Hiwatari dispensou uma assistente médium com poderes em ascensão. Aquele burro. Onde vamos arranjar outra assistente assim? - Susumu completou. _

_Wow, ele fez toda aquela explicação para depois xingar o filho. Esse cara é o máximo._

_- Lila, você ainda trabalhará com ele. Mesmo que eu tenha que __**obrigá-lo**__. _

* * *

Estranhamente, dias depois, fui readmitida no emprego.

Hiwatari realmente parecia ter sido obrigado a me aceitar de volta, pela intensidade do olhar maligno e pelas curtas palavras que me dirigiu num tom ferino. Fiquei com raiva, muita raiva disso. E o pior é que meu pai ainda disse que eu tinha de pedir desculpas. Ora, **eu** tenho que pedir desculpas? Quem me demitiu foi ele!

Argh. Odeio a minha vida.

Mas, de alguma forma, estou feliz de estar de volta.

* * *

**8h33min AM, Vinte e Sete de Dezembro.**

Eu nunca tinha me sentido **tão** desastrada. As pilhas de papéis quase organizadas foram ao chão com um mísero movimento, espalhando-se pelos quatro cantos da recepção da Agência Hiwatari de Controle de Manifestações Psíquicas. Para completar, quando fui arrumar tudo, tropecei e derrubei o telefone junto comigo. Sabe, eu geralmente não caio **de cara no chão **e, definitivamente, isso não é legal.

É, eu não virei canhota. E meu braço direito continua engessado. _Que ótimo._

Me levantei devagar, olhando o estrago que eu causara. Tenho muita sorte de o chefe ter saído. Ultimamente ele tem saído com mais freqüência, chego até a imaginar que ele está resolvendo casos sem mim. Talvez eu consiga arrumar essa bagunça antes dele chegar.

Ou não. Droga.

* * *

Olhei para a porta com a melhor cara de cachorrinho na chuva que eu consegui fazer. Não que isto fosse funcionar com o Hiwatari.

- _O que _aconteceu aqui? - ele perguntou devagar, num tom de "Quais são as suas últimas palavras?". Fiquei com uma baita vontade de correr. Ah, se ele não estivesse na porta!

Gaguejei antes de conseguir formular uma frase.

- Eu... Hum... Tropecei. - respondi, totalmente corada. É, ele definitivamente vai me matar.

O olhar maligno dele bateu todos os recordes dos olhares malignos. Quase cheguei a pensar que ele iria me fritar viva com o calor que surgiu nos olhos dele. Então ele bufou e entrou no escritório.

Suspirei e comecei a juntar os papéis.

Hiwatari sempre foi daquele jeito, mas eu sinto mais alguma coisa de estranho nele. Não, Lila, não foi por causa do que você disse no hospital, não foi... Bah, por que eu voltei a pensar nisso?

Estar com o braço direito engessado era pior do que eu pensava. Me sinto completamente inútil.

Alguns de papéis me chamaram a atenção. Eram do último caso que tínhamos resolvido, da casa com a yuurei. Após sair do hospital e voltar ao emprego, Hiwatari disse que o caso estava resolvido, num tom que se parecia mais com "posso resolver casos sem você". O pior é que ele pode. Acho que ele só me contratou para falar com as outras pessoas e atender telefones, já que ele não é muito sociável. É, parece que sou mesmo inútil. Ainda mais sem o braço direito.

O caso em si era simples. Uma yuurei estava assombrando a casa e aparecia para qualquer pessoa que olhasse para o local, pois, provavelmente, ela havia sofrido muito naquele lugar. Parece que ela havia acumulado uma boa quantidade de sofrimento, para ter forças para aparecer fora do horário, naquela vez que falou comigo de dia. Sendo apenas uma yuurei, bastava um exorcismo simples, à noite, e ela passaria para o outro mundo. Simples. Caso resolvido. Sem a inútil da Iwata.

Obviamente, não fora o Hiwatari que me contara isso, já que estava numa greve de conversa comigo, mas sim, o pai dele. Susumu, apesar de ser estranho e gostar de xingar o filho, é uma boa pessoa.

Naqueles papéis estavam todas as anotações sobre o que ocorreu antes e durante o caso.

Reli tudo, mesmo sabendo que a maior parte tinha sido escrita por mim. As aparições de poltergeist tinham sido riscadas, já que tinham sido causadas por mim. Mas acabo de lembrar uma coisa que não perguntei... E aquilo era muito estranho. Muito estranho.

Então o telefone toca.

* * *

- Ahn... Susumu? - eu estava um tanto surpresa, apesar de não ser nada de mais. O filho dele trabalha aqui, afinal. - Quer que eu chame o Hi... Kai?

É tão estranho chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome...

- _Sim, Lila, mas antes quero te perguntar uma coisa... _- o tom de voz era quase ameaçador. Susumu parecia estar muito bravo. - _É sobre o caso em que vocês estavam trabalhando._

- Sim? O que tem ele? Era apenas uma yuurei, não? - perguntei, confusa. O que ele poderia querer saber sobre o caso? Ele deveria parar de agir como se fosse ele o investigador e não o filho dele.

- _Alguém deixou alguma coisa passar naquele caso... Infelizmente, este "alguém" é você, Lila. _

Como assim? O que esse cara quer insinuar? Ora! Passo por situações extremas, passo doze dias inconsciente e ainda diz que não fiz meu trabalho direito? Há! Por que o **especialista** não trabalha no meu lugar então?

Eu segurava o telefone com força, tamanha a minha raiva.

- _Lila, tem alguma coisa a mais que você viu?_ - ele perguntou, parecendo estar controlando o tom de voz para não gritar. Ouvi ele respirar profundamente do outro lado da linha. - _Consegui seu emprego de volta, mas não vou poder evitar que você seja demitida mais uma vez. Isso é intolerável. É bom que haja uma boa explicação._

Não respondi. Minha garganta ardia, enquanto sentia os olhos ficando molhados.

Subitamente, senti um grande mal estar.

Eu sabia que algo muito ruim havia acontecido e era minha culpa. Porque eu havia escondido uma coisa do Hiwatari.

"Não pode ser, não pode ser", repetia mentalmente.

- _Lila...? Você ainda está aí? _- a minha demora a responder parecia tê-lo deixado preocupado.

- Tem uma coisa. Mas eu não sei explicar... Pensei que fosse apenas um sonho...

- _Um sonho? _- ele interrompeu.

Não consegui mais segurar. Estava assustada demais. Solucei alto e disse que ia passar para o Hiwatari. Tentei secar as lágrimas para falar com ele, mas elas continuavam vindo. Eu não sou de choros barulhentos, mas eu estava desesperada. Sentia um peso no peito. Sentia alguma coisa muito ruim.

Bati na porta do escritório dele. Ela se abriu, quase que imediatamente. Estendi o telefone para ele, gaguejando "Susumu". Com o braço estendido, não conseguia secar as lágrimas, que desciam mornas pelo meu rosto.

Droga, estou chorando na frente dele.

- Iwata? - perguntou, inexpressivo. Não que eu estivesse esperando alguma reação, claro.

- D-desculpa... - eu sussurrei, baixando a cabeça para não ter que encará-lo. Era horrível que ele me visse assim.

Hiwatari pegou o telefone.

- Susumu? O que você quer?- Era tão estranho. Ele chamava o próprio pai pelo nome. E no mesmo tom que falava comigo quanto eu fazia besteira. Muito estranho. - Cale a boca, Susumu, não preciso ouvir sermão. - ele respondia, irritado. Um longo e pesado silêncio se formou antes dele voltar a falar, me encarando: - Não é culpa dela. - E mais uma longa pausa antes dele continuar. - Vamos falar sobre isso depois.

E, após aquelas poucas palavras, desligou o telefone, sem ao menos se despedir.

Continuava parada em frente a ele.

- Iwata. - ele chamou. Eu o fitei, embora quisesse esconder as lágrimas. - Pare de chorar.

Mas a frase soou tão fria que me fez fazer exatamente o contrário. Sabia que estava sendo uma tonta por ficar chorando daquele jeito, mas aquela sensação ruim me assustava, muito.

Soluçava, sem conseguir me conter. Uma mão pousou sobre o meu ombro.

- Pare.

Pela primeira vez, senti que o Hiwatari não sabia como agir em uma situação. Ele tocava o meu ombro, de leve, mas não dizia nenhuma palavra de apoio ou sobre o que aconteceu.

Não agüentei, abracei-o, mesmo sabendo que ele ia odiar isso. Mas eu precisava. Eu soluçava alto, chorava como criança.

E talvez eu estivesse me aproveitando um pouquinho, mas só um pouquinho, da situação.

Hiwatari não retribuiu o abraço.

Finalmente consegui parar de chorar. Mas continuava abraçada com ele.

- Desculpa, eu me descontrolei. - disse, enquanto o soltava. Olhei-o e, por um segundo, ele me pareceu um pouco assustado. Sequei as lágrimas. Um tanto sem jeito, comecei a juntar os papéis novamente, para pelo menos não ter que encará-lo ao falar. - Aconteceu algo bem ruim, não é? Eu sei que...

- Iwata. - ele interrompeu, ríspido. - Separe os papéis do caso, vamos terminar de resolvê-lo.

**Continua...**

**Notas da autora:** É a primeira vez que sinto que não tenho muita coisa a dizer em uma NA. Não atrasei o capítulo, não meti personagens novos e nem fantasmas novos... Que tenso. Então, vou falar sobre a vida 8D (leitores: ah, não... -revirando os olhos-). Mentira, vou não. Mas, juro, não tem nada de interessante para comentar...

Well, talvez convidá-los a entrar no fórum Beyblade Fandom, mas acho que todo mundo que lê já tem cadastro por lá .-.

Ou sobre a minha frustração por ter sido abandonada por alguns leitores... Mas ninguém precisa ler fanfic ruim, eu entendo eles ._.

[pausa para a autora fazer drama por não ter nada a dizer]

Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo! Contem-me o que descobriram 8D (sim, tem coisas que indicam a solução do caso... mas estão BEM escondidinhas, procurem bem).

Kissu :*


	9. Capítulo 08

**Ghosts **

* * *

**Capítulo 08**

* * *

_Finalmente consegui parar de chorar. Mas continuava abraçada com ele. _

_- Desculpa, eu me descontrolei. - disse, enquanto o soltava. Olhei-o e, por um segundo, ele me pareceu um pouco assustado. Sequei as lágrimas. Um tanto sem jeito, comecei a juntar os papéis novamente, para pelo menos não ter que encará-lo ao falar. - Aconteceu algo bem ruim, não é? Eu sei que... _

_- Iwata. - ele interrompeu, ríspido. - Separe os papéis do caso, vamos terminar de resolvê-lo. _

* * *

**12h35min AM, Vinte e Oito de Dezembro. **

Estava tentando conter minha euforia por **finalmente** estar recebendo carona na "super van" [1]. E cara, ela era **equipada**! Na parte de trás da van, Hiwatari havia montado o nosso QG, com os monitores e equipamentos de vídeo e áudio que iríamos dispor pelo jardim. Normalmente, colocávamos apenas os equipamentos ali e arrumávamos na casa, mas hoje, o chefe decidiu que era melhor não entrarmos. Fiquei um tanto confusa, já que a gente nunca espera para entrar. Evitei perguntar por causa do tom usado para se dizer isso.

Para a minha felicidade, finalmente o **Hiwatari** tinha arrumado alguma coisa. A assistente não precisou fazer nada! Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu não acho tão ruim assim estar com o braço quebrado. O outro motivo é que ganhei carona graças ao meu braço quebrado, já que é meio complicado pegar metrô e ônibus desse jeito.

Só que também sinto uma pontinha de raiva. Sabe quando você sente que todas as suas idas em ônibus e metrôs lotados poderiam ter sido substituídas por uma confortável viagem de van? Se o chefe fosse mais gentil, ele poderia ter me dado carona em todos os casos anteriores. Mas não! A Iwata que se vire!

Uma curva fechada demais fez com que os pneus fizessem um barulho irritante e que meu estômago desse uma cambalhota. Ouvi depois a buzina de um carro que foi obrigado a desviar de nós. Ok, retiremos a parte da "confortável viagem de van".

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntei, irritada.

Ele bufou, igualmente irritado.

- Dirigindo.

Só sei de duas coisas em que Kai Hiwatari não é bom: lidar com pessoas e... Dirigir.

- Nós quase batemos o carro! Chama isso de dirigir? - continuei e reclamar. Olhei para o lado de fora. - Ei, você passou um sinal vermelho!

- Você está me desconcentrando.

Pensei em retrucar novamente, mas acabei ficando calada. Eu já estava ficando com enjôo daquelas curvas bruscas e do carro dando pulos toda vez que freava. _Realmente enjoada_. Hiwatari notou isso rápido o suficiente para dizer que eu não vomitasse nos bancos e abrir a porta.

Prometi, naquela hora, nunca mais reclamar de metrôs e ônibus lotados.

* * *

Finalmente chegamos. Eu e meu estômago estávamos aliviados.

Nosso objetivo ali era observar de fora, para verificar as aparições no jardim e nas janelas, como haviam descrito vários moradores (muito irritados conosco, aliás) da região após o caso ter sido "resolvido". Ainda não entendo porque falaram com o **Susumu** sobre isso. Enfim, Hiwatari disse que iríamos esperar mais tempo antes de entrar ali de novo. Nem preciso comentar sobre o alívio que senti após isso.

Mas, chegando lá, constato que mesmo o lado de fora era assustador.

Fitas de isolamento da polícia.

Agora sei o que foi aquele pressentimento ruim. E sei porque não podíamos entrar na casa.

* * *

**2h42min AM, Vinte e Oito de Dezembro**

O ruim de casos com yuureis é que elas aparecem apenas de madrugada. E ficar esperando é realmente um saco. Quando o seu trabalho de **madrugada** é um **saco**, você corre o sério risco de cair no sono. E, tratando-se de mim, nem preciso dizer que foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Acabei adormecendo sentada, só acordei após ouvir algum barulho estranho captado pelo sistema de áudio, num sobressalto. Hiwatari limitou-se a me olhar de canto, estava mais atento aos monitores do que ao sono da funcionária dorminhoca. Estávamos estacionados do lado oposto da rua e seria impossível sermos atacados por uma yuurei, mas também era impossível evitar o arrepio que percorreu minha espinha.

O som vinha do microfone instalado próximo à porta, o máximo que conseguíamos chegar do interior da casa. Pude identificar como o som de unhas afiadas arranhando o assoalho ou as paredes.

Minha respiração estava pesada. Bloqueei qualquer lembrança que pudesse me ocorrer sobre a yuurei. O som continuava, notei que estava segurando os meus próprios joelhos com força excessiva. Eu apenas torcia para que o barulho cessasse.

Não demorou muito. Novamente, o silêncio. As câmeras não mostravam nada, apenas a monótona cor esverdeada das câmeras noturnas e a fachada da casa.

Como em todas as outras vezes, suspirei aliviada quando a manifestação acabou.

No entanto, a pessoa ao meu lado não estava nada satisfeita com aquilo. Era fácil imaginar que o que ele queria ver era o fantasma no jardim que tantos descreveram, não apenas o som de arranhões dentro da casa. Gelei ao notar aquele silêncio tão conhecido.

Ele tinha um plano em mente.

* * *

- Isso não é uma boa idéia. - comecei a resmungar, enquanto Hiwatari retirava as fitas de isolamento da polícia para abrir a porta. - Vamos voltar para a van... A gente não pode entrar aqui.

Ele apenas se limitou a responder:

- Não desvie a lanterna.

Eu tremia tanto de frio quanto de medo. Aquele lugar era realmente assustador. Voltei a pedir:

- Vamos voltar, por favor. A gente pode atrapalhar a investigação da polícia sobre o assassinato.

Kai soltou o ar lentamente. Ele me encarou com o seu usual olhar maligno e abriu a porta.

- Eu não vou entrar aí! - eu gritei, logo depois me dando conta que justamente isso poderia fazer o espírito nos atacar. Não dava para enxergar nada no lado de dentro da casa. - Nem pense em...

O que me interrompeu foi o som dos arranhões.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

**[1]** Por mais que eu pesquisasse, não encontrei qual era a idade para dirigir no Japão. Citei em um capítulo anterior que o Kai tem 19 na fic. Enfim, acreditemos que ele possa. :3

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Bom, peço desculpas pelo tamanho do capítulo. Acabei decidindo por deixá-lo deste tamanho ao invés de me forçar a escrever mais alguma coisa apenas para completar meu mínimo de cinco páginas do Word, e decidi que farei com todos os próximos capítulos. Ao invés de ficar travada em uma parte do capítulo sem saber o que escrever, posto o capítulo mesmo que esteja curto, evitando atrasos e evitando minhas crises de "não sei escrever, sou uma ficwriter lixo, etc, etc...".

Estou aprendendo a lidar melhor com a minha insegurança sobre a escrita. Continuo sendo insegura, mas tento escrever o que me agrada ao invés de ficar me enrolando pensando se tal coisa agrada o público e atrasar o capítulo justamente por causa disso. Sempre que lanço um capítulo, passo a noite ansiosa e não consigo dormir, isso me faz mal, tenho pesadelos (não riam ¬¬), acordo no dia seguinte como se tivesse dormido de mau jeito e passo o dia caindo de sono (para quem me conhece, sou hiperativa, ou seja, passar o dia com sono não me agrada muito e me deixa de mau humor). Então resolvi pegar leve comigo mesma, parar de exigir tanto, escrever porque é um **hobby** e não uma **obrigação**.

E estou organizando melhor, não vou mais fazer N.A.s em meio aos capítulos, isso é algo que realmente me incomoda quando escrevo e evito ao máximo, então passei a deixar tudo no fim do capítulo, para não cortar a ação e mesmo assim explicar o que quero explicar.

Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo! E que mandem reviews! E que não me abandonem! (autora fazendo drama).


	10. Capítulo 09

**Ghosts **

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

* * *

_- Eu não vou entrar aí! - eu gritei, logo depois me dando conta que justamente isso poderia fazer o espírito nos atacar. Não dava para enxergar nada no lado de dentro da casa. - Nem pense em..._

_O que me interrompeu foi o som dos arranhões. _

* * *

Não tive coragem de erguer a lanterna para tentar ver o que acontecia. E minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu duvido muito que iria mesmo conseguir fazer isso. Os arranhões eram lentos e longos, cada um me dava a sensação de gelo descendo pela minha espinha. Olhava fixamente para a entrada totalmente escura, com meu coração aos saltos. Estava novamente paralisada de medo. Recuei dois passos, todos os meus instintos me diziam para me afastar dali.

E como sempre, eu tenho muita "sorte".

Tropecei nos meus próprios pés e caí de costas. A lanterna rodopiou do ar e por segundos iluminou o lado de dentro da casa, muito rápido para que eu pudesse distinguir qualquer coisa ali dentro. O objeto rolou pelo jardim até os meus pés. Peguei a lanterna novamente.

- Iwata, a lanterna! - ouvi Hiwatari dizer ao arrancar a lanterna da minha mão e iluminar a casa.

Fechei os olhos para não ver a yuurei. Estava completamente assustada. Eu só queria ir embora dali.

Mas tive de reabri-los ao escutar um resmungo estranho vindo do Hiwatari. Olhei para ele e o vi agachado com o braço estendido, como se estivesse convidando o que quer que estivesse lá dentro a sair. Não preciso descrever a careta que fiz. O Hiwatari resolveu fazer amizades com yuureis? Que legal, o Hiwatari prefere fazer amizade com uma yuurei do que comigo! Será que pensa em contratá-las como assistentes já que a Iwata não consegue nem segurar uma lanterna com o braço que não está quebrado? Cara, isso é loucura demais! O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

Levantei, pronta para correr quando a yuurei aparecesse.

Continuei com aquela cara até ver que era um gato. Não estou falando do meu chefe, eu não ficaria notando isso enquanto alguém convida uma yuurei para sair de uma casa. Não que o Hiwatari não seja bonito e tal, mas eu não fico pensando nisso quando estou assustada. Ok, eu já fiquei reparando no cheiro dele uma vez, mas isso não vale! Estou falando de um gato preto que saiu de dentro da casa, ao invés de uma yuurei assustadora. _Um gato!_

- Mas... O que é isso? - perguntei, encarando os olhos amarelados do animal.

Hiwatari limitou-se a me encarar. Olhei para o interior da casa novamente, para ter certeza de que era apenas o gato. Por um segundo, pensei ter visto algo parecido com uma mão ali. Mas com certeza era apenas minha imaginação.

* * *

Isso explica os arranhões. E nos deixa um tanto frustrados, já que não encontramos nenhum fantasma e eu estava tremendo por causa de um gato. Quer dizer, **eu** estava frustrada, já que Hiwatari trouxe a droga do gato para dentro da van e fica o acariciando como um daqueles chefes de máfia dos filmes. É, pensando bem, até que combina. Nota: esse gato me odeia. Ou odeia o meu gesso, também pode ser. Porque ele não pára de tentar arranhar meu gesso. Argh! Tão odioso quanto o seu novo dono. Mais uma coisa para anotar: Kai Hiwatari, embora não tenha a mínima noção de como lidar com pessoas, sabe lidar muito bem com animais. Poderia dizer que era fofo... Se não fosse o Hiwatari. Quem diria que o rapaz gostava de gatos? Caramba, eu não adivinharia nunca.

Mas alguém me diz o que esse gato viu no meu gesso! Que saco, desse jeito ele vai estraçalhar o meu braço junto!

**- **É porque você mexe demais os braços. - foi o que disse após mais uma tentativa do gato de estraçalhar meu gesso.

Ah, claro, agora ele e os gatos pensam da mesma maneira! E eu não mexo demais os meus braços coisas nenhuma! Tentei dizer isso ao bufar irritada, mas claro que não faço isso tão bem quanto o chefe, com seus olhares malignos que fazem você se calar na hora. Minha reação pareceu mais com alguém fazendo birra. E eu não estou fazendo birra! Poxa, estou precisando aprender a fazer olhares malignos, mesmo.

- E o que você pretende fazer com esse gato? - quis saber, tentando ver se a minha tentativa de olhar maligno funcionava no bichano. Abandonei a tentativa quando ele fez menção de se mover para cravar as unhas em mim de novo. Maldito gato.

- Ele faz parte da investigação.

Ok, já é a segunda fez que faço essa mesma careta, desse jeito vou ficar com rugas de expressão. O que foi mesmo que ele disse? Porque não pode ser isso que eu escutei, não pode. Caramba, como um gato pode fazer parte de uma investigação numa casa assombrada?

Ah, não...

- Kai, _nós_ vamos criar a porcaria desse gato? - exclamei ao mesmo tempo em que a teoria se formou na minha mente. Era tão absurdo que não podia ficar para mim mesma. Porque naquele "nós" um único nominho reluzia: "Lila Iwata, assistente, secretária e **criadora de gatos**, já que o chefe acha que pode ficar na folga enquanto ela faz todo e qualquer tipo de serviço!". Sério, esse negócio de "faz parte da investigação" não me cheira nada bem! Só para constar, Sr. Chefe da Máfia que Gosta de Acariciar Gatos, - Eu não vou criar um gato para você! Nem morta!

- Ninguém disse isso. - ele resmungou ao me encarar com o olhar de "Você fala demais".

Ahn... Não? Como posso descrever bem aquele silêncio mortal que se instaurou no espaço apertado do QG-móvel? Quando pensei estar escutando os grilos ao fundo, voltei a falar:

- Mas então, o que vamos fazer com o gato?

Hiwatari pareceu refletir um pouco antes de bufar irritado e dizer:

- Levar para o Susumu.

É a **terceira vez **que faço essa careta... Cadê a câmera, cadê? Só pode ser pegadinha ou o Hiwatari se divertindo com jeitos estranhos de me zoar! O que tem a ver o Susumu com isso tudo? Antes que encontrasse uma resposta, Hiwatari usou-se de um golpe muito baixo.

- Mas, por enquanto... - ele começou e me lançou um olhar que me deixou arrepiada. Não arrepiada de medo... Porque aquele era um olhar muito sedutor, muito mesmo. Kai Hiwatari estava jogando charme para cima de mim! Ai, não, pára tudo... É **realmente** um olhar sedutor! Então ele continuou, pronunciando o meu primeiro nome de um modo ainda mais sexy: - Lila...

Por favor, diga: "você sairia comigo?"_. _Eu vou dizer sim! É o meu sonho desde que comecei a trabalhar com você!

- Você cuidaria do gato?

AAAAAHHH! Isso é muito injusto! Ele não pode fazer um olhar tão sedutor e, ainda por cima, me chamando de "Lila" com uma voz tão doce para pedir para cuidar de um gato! Não pode!

E vocês acabam de conhecer o lado manipulador de Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

A hora de dormir é um momento sagrado. Você não deve ficar martelando sobre o porquê do Hiwatari querer levar um gato para o pai (porque isso não faz sentido algum!) antes de dormir, ou vai passar a noite (ou o pouco que restou dela, já que você trabalha durante a madrugada) em claro. Eu não conseguia dormir estando tão confusa... Nem com um gato estraçalhando o meu quarto, já que eu realmente estou cuidando da droga do gato!

Aquele maldito me enganou! Ele realmente queria que eu cuidasse do gato! Alguém me diz: como eu fui cair nessa?

Bufei irritada pela milésima vez desde que cheguei em casa. Como pude ter sido seduzida por aquele olhar com tanta facilidade? Argh, como eu sou boba!

Ouço o som de arranhões.

Legal, agora aquele maldito está estragando o meu chão! Olha só onde fui me meter!

Cubro a cabeça para tentar não ouvir o gato destruindo o meu quarto. Estaria tudo bem se não fosse _aquela voz_.

- Iwata-san... - ouvi me chamarem, com um tom quase choroso.

Aquela voz me era familiar... Mas de um jeito incrivelmente assustador. Aquela voz...

- Lila Iwata, você prometeu.

É a mesma voz que escutei naquela casa!

Novamente, algo arranha o assoalho. Sinto cada parte do meu corpo tremer, meu coração saltar... Não consigo puxar as cobertas para ver **o quê** me chama, e nem quero. Sei que aqueles arranhões não são do gato. É incrível o quanto pode ser assustador ter um fantasma na sua própria casa. E eu sei que aquele fantasma não veio para conversar.

Uma única idéia vem a minha mente: _sair correndo dali_. Posso não ser uma médium muito boa, mas sei identificar quando algo tem sede de sangue.

Retiro as cobertas rapidamente, na esperança de conseguir jogá-las em cima do que está ali. Fecho os olhos e jogo. Aquilo com certeza iria atrasar qualquer movimento para cima de mim, mesmo se tratando de um fantasma que deve atravessar coisas e mudar de lugar, mas este é o elemento surpresa. O próprio Kai havia usado uma técnica muito parecida contra um fantasma que gostava de jogar objetos nas pessoas. Se eu errasse, apenas iria deixar aquele espírito furioso e ele iria vir com toda a força contra mim, como aconteceu depois que o Kai atirou um lençol que caiu de mal jeito e o fantasma jogou um cofre para cima de nós.

Abro os meus olhos...

... E vejo que errei feio.

Droga.

Nunca mais utilizo as técnicas do Hiwatari.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Última atualização: 2/3. Dia de hoje: 2/6. Exatamente 3 meses que não atualizo a minha amada fic. Prometi que não ia reclamar de atrasos nem de capítulos curtos, mas desta vez, devo realmente uma explicação.

Eu tinha metade do capítulo escrito lá para o fim de março. Acabei me atrasando um pouquinho para terminar e aí... Aconteceu algo que me deixou realmente para baixo. Decidi então que não iria escrever mais nada, pois aquilo que estava me deixando mal poderia prejudicar de verdade o andamento da história e depois que isso passasse iria querer desistir da fanfic ao ver as porcarias que escrevi nessa época (inclusive notas de autora). Por isso, decidi entrar nesse hiatus de três meses. Na verdade, eu não estive assim tão mal durante todo o tempo, mas essa pausa ocasionou um bloqueio criativo realmente feio e eu não conseguia terminar o capítulo de jeito nenhum... Bem, eu finalmente consegui e lhes trago aqui um novo capítulo, e peço mil desculpas pela pausa.

Vamos comentar o capítulo agora!

Notei nos meus capítulos anteriores que vez ou outra, uns errinhos pequenos passam pela beta e vêm parar no capítulo final. Tentei ao máximo caçá-los e corrigi-los, porque realmente quero manter a qualidade desta fanfic (qual qualidade?). Se, mesmo assim, alguma coisa passou pela minha revisão ou pela beta, avisem.

Eu realmente gostei de como o capítulo ficou, com o clima de Ghost nos seus primeiros capítulos (que desandou um pouquinho desde aquele capítulo do delírio da Lila). A partir daqui, vou sair aprofundando mais a história, então peço que não passem pelos pequenos detalhes como se eles estivessem ali para nada, mas que tentem perceber as relações entre os personagens e qualquer pequena mudança. Não posso dizer muito sobre o quê isso significa exatamente, mas é importante para quem gosta de desvendar a trama antes dela ser realmente revelada.

Bem, é isso. Obrigada por lerem... E comentem para me deixar motivada! *-*

EDIT: Mas que puta falta de sacanagem [?], o Fanfiction retirou todos os tracinhos (-) dos capítulos anteriores! Oh, shit.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Ghosts**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

**

* * *

**

**SOBRE O HIATUS**

**Vejo a minha sessão preferida morrer aos poucos. Autores que eu admirava abandonaram as fics ou entraram em enormes hiatus como o que eu me encontrava. Isso é triste e, acima de tudo, desmotivador.**** E é incrível o tanto de fanfic boas que encontro, passo um dia inteiro lendo para me deparar com um "Não tenho mais inspiração para essa fanfic, não posso mais continuá-la". Cada vez sinto menos vontade de continuar escrevendo essa fanfic e tendo menos idéias para ela. Tendo em conta o enorme hiatus, creio que muitos leitores já terão me deixado também. Não sei se devo mesmo continuar essa fanfic ou se a deixo ao relento como muitas outras fanfics aqui... Enfim. Este tipo de texto, expontâneo e corrido parece não fazer mais parte da minha escrita, simplesmente parece não me pertencer mais. É estranho, mas cada vez mais, sinto como se Ghosts fosse a fanfic de outra pessoa e não minha. Uma fanfic que alguém deixou em hiatus por não conseguir mais escrevê-la. Na verdade, mal me sinto como uma ficwriter ou o que seja.**

**Tenho idéias para novas fanfics também, mas a idéia de ficar desmotivada novamente não me agrada. Caso a fanfic continue, irá até o capítulo 15, mas não sei se há realmente uma continuação. Me esforcei durante o feriado para produzir pelo menos 3 páginas que eu pudesse chamar de 'Capítulo 10', mesmo sabendo que tão poucas páginas após cinco meses sem atualização são um tremendo desrespeito a quem lê a fanfic. Espero que compreendam o meu lado aqui, não que o aceitem. **

**Enfim, o que era para ser o capítulo está nas linhas abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

_Abro os meus olhos..._

_... E vejo que errei feio. _

_Droga. _

_Nunca mais utilizo as técnicas do Hiwatari._

_

* * *

_

Reconheci-a de imediato e tive a impressão que meu coração havia parado. Era a moça que vi no sonho... Era Yumiko. E também a yuurei que encontrei naquela casa. Estava com a cabeça baixa, os longos cabelos negros cobrindo o rosto e eu tinha certeza que aquele quimono rasgado e sujo que usava já havia sido branco, como no meu sonho. Com as unhas das mãos finas e pálidas, ela arranhava o chão, deixando marcas profundas na madeira do assoalho. Notei que naquelas marcas havia também sangue.

Prendi minha respiração sem notar. Yumiko repetia, baixinho: "Você prometeu, Lila Iwata".

Ela não havia expressado nenhuma reação ao fato de eu ter arremessado um lençol na sua direção. Olhei com o canto do olho para a porta do meu quarto.

Ainda tinha tempo para correr. Lentamente, preparei-me para levantar e correr.

Não haveria outra chance se eu não conseguisse. Respirei fundo, como se, junto com o ar, precisasse inspirar a coragem.

Algo saltou sobre o meu colo. Soltei a respiração de uma vez num grito.

* * *

Era o gato. Aquele maldito gato que o Hiwatari me fez trazer para casa.

Eu teria suspirado de alívio por ser apenas o gato se Yumiko ainda não estivesse no meu quarto. Estremeci. Ela com certeza não hesitaria em avançar dessa vez. Eu precisava ter outra idéia, antes que fosse tarde.

Os arranhões pararam.

Minha respiração continuava tensa. Eu tinha que fazer algo, mas o quê? Sondei o quarto a procura de mais alguma coisa, algo que pudesse distraí-la... Infelizmente, Yumiko foi mais rápida. Em um segundo, suas mãos já estavam em torno do meu pescoço, sufocando-me sem piedade.

- Você prometeu...

Ela apertou minha traqueia, as unhas afiadas feriram meu pescoço.

Não havia como fugir.

O Hiwatari não estava ali para me proteger... O que eu poderia fazer?

Era assim o fim então. Não havíamos resolvido o caso e eu iria morrer pelas mãos da yuurei.

- Você prometeu, Lila Iwata... Você prometeu para mim...

* * *

Demorei um tempo após abrir os meus olhos para entender que aquilo fora um pesadelo. Aquele sonho me parecia tão real que ainda podia sentir os dedos em torno do meu pescoço. Tossi até conseguir recuperar o ar.

Abracei os meus joelhos, ainda trêmula.

O sonho parecia tão real que era díficil conseguir me convencer de que eu não estivera próxima da morte segundos antes.

**

* * *

**

**5h01min AM, Vinte e Nove de Dezembro.**

Havia dormido pouco, as pálpebras ainda pesavam. Apesar disso, era díficil me convencer a voltar pro meu quarto e dormir, o sonho me perturbava a cada vez que eu fechava meus olhos. Troquei de roupa e sai de casa.

Caía uma garoa fina, mas persistente o suficiente para molhar as minhas roupas. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e coloquei o capuz do casaco para tentar me esquentar um pouco naquela madrugada fria.

Minha intenção era ir a Agência Hiwatari e me abrigar por lá, ou mesmo tentar ligar para o chefe para contar do ocorrido. Quando cheguei a porta, vejo a luz do escritório do Hiwatari ligada. Respirei fundo e tentei entrar o mais silenciosamente possível.

A porta rangeu baixinho, mas ninguém notou a minha presença no lugar. Ia verificar o que o Hiwatari estava fazendo ali, mas detive os meus passos a tempo.

Tinha um forte cheiro de cigarro no ar.

As gavetas estavam sendo reviradas.

Aquele não era o Hiwatari.

* * *

Pensei em recuar e ligar para ele de um telefone público, mas acabei agindo contra o instinto. Me abaixei e me encolhi embaixo da minha mesa de trabalho.

Não tinha uma boa visão do escritório do meu chefe dali, então não podia ver quem era o invasor.

Ele discou rapidamente um número no celular.

Falava chinês e parecia bem estressado com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, intercalando gritos, chutes na mesa e arremesso de objetos na parede. O invasor respondeu o que quer que fosse em japonês:

- Não posso simplesmente matá-la? Lila Iwata é uma médium iniciante!

Pude ouvir o som de vidro se estilhaçando. O local estava tão silencioso que pude ouvir a ordem do outro lado da linha ser gritada, em japonês:

- Preciso que extraia o máximo de informações que conseguir dela! - e logo após isso, voltou a falar em um tom normal, evitando que eu distingüisse o resto das palavras.

- Ok, e depois devo apagá-la do caso? - esperou a resposta do outro lado da linha. - Ok, sr. Hiwatari, farei o meu melhor.

Tapei a boca antes que deixasse escapar um gritinho.

**Continua****... Talvez.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Ghosts**

**Capítulo 11**

N.A.: Olá, Rei Kon.

* * *

_Pude ouvir o som de vidro se estilhaçando. O local estava tão silencioso que pude ouvir a ordem do outro lado da linha ser gritada, em japonês:_

_- Preciso que extraia o máximo de informações que conseguir dela! - e logo após isso, voltou a falar em um tom normal, evitando que eu distingüisse o resto das palavras._

_- Ok, e depois devo apagá-la do caso? - esperou a resposta do outro lado da linha. - Ok, sr. Hiwatari, farei o meu melhor._

_Tapei a boca antes que deixasse escapar um gritinho._

* * *

Embaixo da mesa, controlei a minha tendência a respirar ruidosamente em situações de stress. Eu sentia meu coração acelerar até eu começar a tremer com a taquicardia. Meu peito doía. O fato da ligação terminar com um "sr. Hiwatari" era o que mais me assustava.

Quem? Quem estaria ligando ali aquela hora? Susumu? Ou o meu chefe?

Lembrei das gavetas reviradas. Não parecia algo com o qual o Hiwatari, o filho, tivesse concordado em fazer parte. O que havia no escritório dele? O que ele guardava por lá? E o que aquele cara queria comigo?

Eu estava completamente apavorada. Mas, lentamente, fui tentando botar em ordem as ações que eu deveria tomar.

_Vamos, Lila._

Havia um telefone público a umas três quadras da Agência. Era para lá que eu deveria ir.

Eu tinha que me levantar, devagar. Isso, Lila, apoie primeiro o seu pé que não está machucado. Isso.

Antes que eu conseguisse sair, o invasor saiu do escritório.

* * *

Não conseguia ver o rosto dele do ângulo em que eu estava, mas podia observar que ele usava coturnos e pesava com força no chão. Eu tinha que me manter em silêncio. Mesmo que eu estivesse vendo aqueles coturnos vindo em minha direção. Continuava tapando minha própria boca com a mão, tentando não emitir nenhum som. Senti as lágrimas de desespero no canto dos meus olhos. Eu precisava me controlar.

Ele parou ao lado da mesa.

- Você pode sair daí agora, Iwata, ou eu posso lhe fazer sair à força. – ouvi ele dizer e meu sangue pareceu ter congelado no meu sistema circulatório. – Sinta-se agradecida que eu estou lhe dando essa escolha.

Não havia escolha.

Eu rastejei para fora da mesa, com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas. Recomponha-se, Lila. Antes que eu me levantasse, senti a mão dele puxar os meus cabelos pela parte de trás e a outra segurava com força o meu braço bom. Ele o torceu de uma forma que achei que o fosse quebrar também, mas foi apenas a dor e a imobilização de grande parte dos meus movimentos. Pisquei, evitando chorar mais, mas sem conseguir me virar para encará-lo. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, ele me arremessou com força para cima da mesa. Soltei um urro de dor com o impacto e outro ainda maior quando ele torceu meu braço novamente.

- Não vou hesitar em quebrar seu outro braço, Lila Iwata. – o ouvi dizer, sentindo que ele estava mais próximo de mim do que deveria. – Mas posso te deixar inteira se você fizer o que eu disser.

E agora? _O que eu faria?_ E o que ele iria querer de mim?

Antes que eu chegasse a uma resposta, ouço a porta da agência ser aberta com força.

Pelos momentos de silêncio eu já sabia quem havia chegado

- Ora, ora, se não é Kai Hiwatari. – meu agressor debochou. – Acho melhor você soltar essa arma e não se aproximar, senão... – mexeu no meu braço de um jeito que me fez sentir uma dor horrível até os ombros. Eu gemi com a dor lascerante, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas.

Mais um momento de silêncio. Ouvi alguma coisa ser colocada no chão.

- Chute para cá. – e o som que ouvi depois condizia com essa ordem. – Isso. Agora...

Antes que ele completasse a frase, ouvi alguns estalos. Me lembrou fogos de artifício, só que bem menos ruidosos, claro. Depois disso, o mão que torcia o meu braço o soltou subtamente e ouvi um grito.

Olhei para trás.

O rapaz de longos cabelos negros, meu agressor, estava com os dois braços esticados, formando uma cruz. Atrás dele...

Atrás dele, segurando seus braços, estava algo que eu nunca vi antes. Me lembrava um demônio representado em um teatro kabuki, mas eu tenho certeza que aquele ali não fazia parte de nenhuma compania de teatro.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Hiwatari me puxou com até a porta.

- Vamos, o selo não vai prendê-lo por muito mais tempo. – ele disse, me fazendo correr até a van estacionada na porta.

Eu seguia todas as ordens no automático. Praticamente larguei meu corpo no assento de passageiro da van, enquanto Hiwatari acelerava o carro. As luzes da rua pareciam passar por nós em ritmo hipnótico. Senti minha visão escurecer e desmaiei.

* * *

**5h31min AM, Vinte e Nove de Dezembro.**

Olhei para fora da janela, estávamos em uma parte bem diferente da cidade.

Me virei para o lado. Kai tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Eu, pouco a pouco, tentava organizar meus pensamentos em relação ao que estava acontecendo. Notei que o meu chefe dirigia o carro com a arma na mão.

- Hiwatari. – minha voz saiu rouca e fraca.

Ele olhou para mim, virando-se rápido.

- Você desmaiou logo que entramos na van. – ele disse. Era uma coisa bastante óbvia para que ele falasse assim. Kai Hiwatari não puxava assunto para preencher o silêncio. Alguns instantes depois, ele continuou: - Você está machucada?

Lembrei da dor no meu braço quando ele o torceu. Toquei meu ombro, mas não parecia ter tido nenhuma conseqüência grave.

- Não... – respondi, voltando a lembrar do ocorrido. Não entendia o que se passava e não sabia se devia mencionar que o nome Hiwatari estava na ligação que precedia àquela cena. Senti as lágrimas surgirem novamente. – O que está acontecendo, Kai? – perguntei, com a voz chorosa e chamando-o de forma infantil pelo primeiro nome.

Antes que ele respondesse, um carro bateu na lateral da van, tirando o nosso veículo da pista e fazendo com que batêssemos no poste. Eu não estava com o cinto de segurança antes de ter desmaiado, mas por algum motivo o estava usando naquela hora. Olhei de imediato para o Hiwatari. Vi o sangue no lado esquerdo da sua cabeça, devido ao impacto que ele tivera com o volante. Havia vários pedaços de vidro em cima de nós.

* * *

Mal consegui me recompor da situação e ouvi as portas sendo destravadas.

- Iwata, nós temos que fugir. – o ouvi dizer antes de sair. Logo depois, ele abriu a porta do meu lado e me puxou pelo pulso. – Nós vamos correr.

Ainda era cedo demais. A rua estava silenciosa, a não ser pelos nossos passos e o de mais alguém. Olhei para trás e avistei o chinês.

Era uma rua comercial, mas as lojas ainda estavam todas fechadas. Podia ver a fumaça de alguns restaurantes se preparando para o longo dia. A cada esquina, mudávamos nosso trajeto. Entramos em uma ruela apertada que, devido a garoa, estava completamente enlameada. Foi então que escorreguei e torci o meu pé já machucado.

Hiwatari me amparou antes que eu caísse.

Ahn, se eu não estivesse sendo perseguida por um chinês maluco, no meio de uma história complicada de família que nem eu sabia o que era, eu acharia aquilo o auge da minha vida amorosa com o Hiwatari (que eu mantinha na minha mente, obviamente).

Ele me puxou com o braço, fazendo com que eu caísse apoiada em seu peito. Devo lembrar-lhes que Kai Hiwatari tem um cheiro que me faz sentir tão.. tão..

- Iwata, levante! Temos que continuar! – ele gritou para mim.

Meu pé doía demais para que eu conseguisse mesmo me apoiar em pé.

- Eu não consigo, acho que machuquei bem sério dessa vez. – respondi. Vi o chinês entrando na mesma ruela, a uns duzentos metros de onde estávamos.

Kai bufou. Passou o meu braço por cima de céu ombro e me ergueu no colo.

* * *

É muito para apenas uma Lila Iwata. Um dia cheio de yuureis, chineses malucos, tretas de família e

MEU DEUS.

EU ESTOU NO COLO DE KAI HIWATARI.

Ele corria mais lentamente com o meu peso e entrou, batendo o ombro na entrada de algum estabelecimento. A campainha tocou, avisando que havíamos entrado. Era o hotel menos bem conservado que eu já havia visto.

- Nós precisamos de um quarto. Agora. – Kai disse.

Observei o atendente, um senhor de uns cinqüenta anos, nos olhar confuso e se mover lentamente para pegar a chave. Antes de entregá-la para nós, ele hesitou.

- Gostaria de dizer que nós não somos esse tipo de estabelecimento.

Olhei confusa para ele. Aí eu entendi. Kai me carregava no colo e entra pedindo um quarto (para já!). O que o coitado ia pensar além de que somos um casal com pressa para fazer alguma coisa?

Bom se fosse, Sr. Atendente.

Hiwatari o olhou com o seu olhar maligno habitual. O senhor estendeu a chave depressa. Ele fez com que eu me apoiasse no chão, antes de estender alguns MUITOS ienes para o atendente.

- E nós nunca estivemos aqui.

- Hã, ok. – ele respondeu. - Quarto 24, segundo andar no final do corredor a direita.

Ele voltou a me pegar no colo. É MUITO PARA APENAS UMA LILA IWATA.

Antes de pegarmos o elevador o ouvi dizer "Divirtam-se!".

- Consegue se apoiar no chão? – ele perguntou.

Uma hora temos que nos desapegar de algumas coisas da vida. Principalmente se for estar no colo do seu amor platônico fugindo de uma perseguição e chineses malucos e blábláblá.

- Acho que sim. – eu disse, enquanto ele me ajudou a ficar em pé. Me segurou pela cintura (o que, ora, não foi uma troca tão ruim) para que eu não caísse no chão. Meu pé doía de uma forma infernal.

O elevador indicou o segundo andar.

* * *

O quarto, assim como o hotel, era bem precário. A cama, na verdade, um futon com aparência bastante velha, estava logo no meio do quarto apertadíssimo. A porta, outrora pintada de azul, estava inteira descascada. Dava para ver a entrada do banheiro, cuja porta mal abria para o quarto, parecendo em igual estado precário.

Hiwatari fechou a porta, soltando-me no futon, e fechou também a cortina.

Só ali começamos a avaliar o estado em que estávamos.

Meu pé estava imprestável. Quando o carro batera e o cinto me segurara, o tranco fez com que eu machucasse um pouco também o meu ombro.

Kai estava com o lado esquerdo da cabeça sangrando. O sangue pingava em sua camisa social preta. Ele foi até o banheiro e ouvi o som da torneira ligada.

Não conseguia entender como tudo aquilo acontecera de repente.

Fechei os olhos, esperando conseguir colocar os fatos em uma sequência lógica, mas, claro, não havia quase nenhuma.

Deitei no futon, olhando para o teto (olha, mofo!) a procura de respostas.

Me assustei ao olhar para o lado e perceber Kai Hiwatari me olhando, segurando com a mão uma toalha na parte lateral do rosto.

- Iwata, eu tentei evitar isso... Mas acho que você já está envolvida o suficiente. Preciso lhe explicar o que está acontecendo.

**Continua?**

* * *

N.A.: Sabe aquele mangá que você adora e entra em hiatus e você fica OMG SEU FDP TERMINA ISSO e de repente, uns anos depois, o tal fdp volta a lançar o mangá, mas você não sabe se vai continuar ou não? Então, heh.

Ok, não vou pedir desculpas. Eu considerava Ghosts um projeto morto (AHÁ ENTENDERAM? PROJETO MORTO – GHOSTS HEHEHEHE OK DSCLP). De repente baixou a ragatanga aqui. Me desculpem por qualquer erro (mas me avisem se for grotesco, não me deixem passar vergonha na internet!), mas a minha antiga beta agora é estudante de medicina e é... ela não tem mais tempo livre :c Então, aqui está a tão esperada (not) continuação de Ghosts? E aí, agora vai?

Also, gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários anteriores! Muito obrigada! E desculpem essa moça aqui cheia de crises.

_Inspiração, sua desgraçada. _


	13. Capítulo 12

**Ghosts**

**Capítulo 12**

_Fechei os olhos, esperando conseguir colocar os fatos em uma sequência lógica, mas, claro, não havia quase nenhuma._

_Deitei no futon, olhando para o teto (olha, mofo!) a procura de respostas._

_Me assustei ao olhar para o lado e perceber Kai Hiwatari me olhando, segurando com a mão uma toalha na parte lateral do rosto._

_- Iwata, eu tentei evitar isso... Mas acho que você já está envolvida o suficiente. Preciso lhe explicar o que está acontecendo._

* * *

**5h40min AM, Vinte e Nove de Dezembro.**

Em qualquer outra situação eu me assustaria. Hiwatari nunca foi de me dar explicações. Saía a hora que queria da Agência, não me deixava entrar em seu escritório e quando eu pedia qualquer explicação, ele se limitava a me ignorar. Mas era uma situação extrema a que estávamos.

Estávamos sendo perseguidos. Eu em especial, mas muito provavelmente apenas porque eu trabalhava com Hiwatari.

- Hiwatari. Ahn...- comecei a dizer antes que ele explicasse alguma coisa, limpando a garganta e praticamente treinando a voz para perguntar. - Quando eu estava no hospital, por que você disse que me demitiria? Não era só por causa do poltergeist, ou era?

Ele me olhou, parecendo um pouco surpreso. Tão surpreso quando o Hiwatari poderia estar, óbvio.

- Alguém com poderes latentes é um alvo fácil para qualquer manifestação sobrenatural. Ainda mais se for ESP **e** PK. - ele respondeu.

As duas siglas eram para percepção extra-sensorial e psicocinese, vindas de umas palavras em inglês que eu pronunciaria porcamente. Quem havia me explicado tudo aquilo fora o Susumu quando eu já havia deixado o hospital. Para ele, era um objeto de fascínio, mas para mim não fazia diferença nenhuma.

Ele fala isso como se eu não tivesse entrado em contato com espíritos um milhão de vezes!

Como se eu não tivesse passado por algumas várias experiências semelhantes a quase-morte por dar de cara com algum espírito!

Agora ele se preocupa? Hiwatari, você não me engana. Nessa sua mente Shelockiana-maligna tem mais algo aí. Além de tudo o que você tem pra falar, claro.

Mesmo assim, me pareceu que não valia a pena procurar entender. Pelo menos, naquela hora.

Ele olhou para a toalha que pressionava contra o rosto, para verificar se o sangue estancara. Ainda estava bem ruim.

- A Agência Hiwatari não me pertence. – ele voltou a dizer, e eu fui absorvendo as suas palavras.

Eu não pensava muito sobre isso. Kai era menor de idade, eu também era. Seria bastante estranho se o corpo de funcionários da empresa fosse formado apenas por nós. Deveria haver alguém por trás de tudo.

Aliás, no começo de tudo, eu já havia feito algumas teorias bem bizarras sobre isso.

- O seu pai? - perguntei e ele concordou com a cabeça. Lembrava-me da conversa no telefone. "Sr. Hiwatari". O chinês estaria falando com o pai do meu chefe? Eu não sabia se deveria comentar com ele sobre isso ainda.

Nos mantivemos em silêncio por algum tempo. Em relação às poucas palavras que eu e Kai trocávamos, aquilo era um diálogo infinito. E difícil. Ele nunca falava de seu passado ou vida pessoal.

- Ele é mais conhecido do que você pode imaginar. - Hiwatari voltou a falar. - Susumu já viajou grande parte do mundo resolvendo casos complicados de maldições e outros problemas paranormais. Ele é um dos grandes especialistas mundiais da atualidade.

Agora fazia sentido porque ele havia se irritado tanto comigo quando perguntei sobre poltergeist. Era óbvio que ele sabia. Ele havia sido o meu verdadeiro chefe desde o início, então...

- A Agência onde trabalhamos é uma filial. - ele disse. - A matriz fica em Tóquio, onde meu pai trabalha com mais dois assistentes.

Ainda me perguntava porque ele chamava o próprio pai pelo nome. Era algo muito estranho a se fazer, a não ser que eles tivessem tido uma briga bastante feia entre eles. Eu não sabia se Kai ia falar sobre isso.

Ele fitava um ponto qualquer do quarto como se estivesse se lembrando de algo. Só então notei a expressão nos olhos dele. Era como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa (e, com o pé machucado, seria pouco provável), Hiwatari despencou no chão.

- Hiwatari! – eu gritei, sem ter como acudi-lo.

* * *

Enquanto eu, com muito esforço, tentava trazer o seu corpo desmaiado para o futon, remoia comigo mesma como eu nunca o vira em uma situação como aquela antes. Eu nunca havia o visto doente ou com algum problema.

Acho que eu nunca o vi nem comendo!

Aquele, com certeza, era um dia "único".

Eu ponderei sobre todas as explicações ainda faltantes sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Não sabia como resolver nada daquilo. De repente, várias coisas começaram a acontecer. A yuurei na minha casa, a ligação misteriosa e o fato de termos fugido de alguém possivelmente mandando por Susumu para nos dar um fim (e extrair informações de mim!). Por mais que eu tentasse conectar alguma coisa, não conseguia.

Se Susumu era um expert na carreira de caçador de fantasmas, qual o motivo dele para querer fazer algo comigo? Eu não tinha nada de especial em relação às pessoas com as quais ele costumava lidar. Se ele precisava de um médium, tenho certeza que nos contatos dele haviam vários.

Aaaaaargh, que família complicada!

Por outro lado, algo me dizia que tudo aquilo tinha ligação com o caso que tentávamos resolver.

Mas como?

Não fazia sentido algum.

Eu só precisaria esperar que o meu chefe acordasse e voltasse com as explicações.

- Iwata-san. – ouvi uma voz feminina atrás de mim, e senti um frio percorrer minha espinha em uma velocidade absurda. Juntei toda e qualquer energia interna dentro de mim para poder me virar para trás.

Era ela, Yumiko.

* * *

Yuureis são espíritos ligados a uma casa, não a uma pessoa. Ela não deveria estar ali. Eu não conseguia entender.

A não ser que Yumiko não fosse uma simples yuurei.

Ela, com seus longos cabelos negros, tampando o seu rosto, permanecia parada no canto do quarto.

Voltei a olhar para onde o Hiwatari estava.

O que eu deveria fazer?

Eu não tinha como correr ou escapar disso.

Comecei a repassar mentalmente tudo o que eu sabia sobre fantasmas.

Fantasmas são tímidos por natureza. Se você entrar em uma casa mal assombrada pela primeira vez é pouco provável que você se depare com eles no primeiro dia.

Às vezes, quando você se muda, os fantasmas de uma casa podem se mudar também para sua nova casa. Isso funciona em alguns casos onde você passou muito tempo na casa e os fantasmas estão atrelados a você em específico. Mas isso nunca acontece com uma yuurei. Yuureis são fantasmas atrelados a uma região...

Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que Yumiko estava atrelada a uma pessoa.

* * *

A chave para um bom exorcismo é convencer o espírito a passar pacificamente para o outro plano e não deve ser feito por um iniciante. Outra forma é matar o espírito permanentemente e ele não passaria para o outro plano.

Mas eu não poderia fazer nada. Minha ESP é apenas suficiente para enxergar e interagir com os espíritos, não para exorcizá-los.

O que eu faria?

**Continua**

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu sei, eu sei, está curtíssimo. Mas ia acabar em um momento totalmente anti-climáx se não fosse assim, então...

Para quem achou que as explicações não estariam nesse capítulo, peguem estes cookies! *joga cookies* Sabe como é, para quê ser simples quando pode ser tudo ainda mais complicado? (Minhas já adiantadas desculpas para Helena Darkholme, que com certeza vai me esfolar viva *here, have a cookie*).


End file.
